Reflections So Life Goes On
by Kazza
Summary: The events of Ever After as seen by Leonardo, Laurent, Jacqueline and the de Barbarac servants. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ever After is not mine, it belongs to Andy Tennant and all it's other copyright holders. This story is intended simply as a tribute.   
  
Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
  
Chapter One   
  
Thump!   
  
Paulette punched the bread dough. "That's for selling Danielle," she muttered under her breath.   
  
Thump!   
  
"That's for stopping us from helping her."   
  
Thump!   
  
"That's for hurting her in the first place."   
  
"Paulette, what are you doing? You're supposed to punch it lightly not flatten it." Louise wrung her hands and leant over the mangled dough. "If you ruin the breakfast loaf we'll all be in trouble."   
  
"What does it matter?" Paulette sneered. "It's only for her."   
  
"Oh, do keep your voice down. What if she hears you?" Louise was looking towards the doorway, as though she expected the Baroness to appear there at any moment.   
  
Thump!   
  
"And that's for His High-and-Mighty Highness and his heartbreaking ways."   
  
"Paulette, no! That's treason!" whispered Louise.   
  
Thump!   
  
"And that's for me." Paulette shaped the ruined dough into a blob and threw it into the bread crock. "May you choke on it, milady!"   
  
Louise stared at the mess that was to have been the breakfast loaf and shuddered. She couldn't remember ever seeing Paulette so angry. It was going to be a bad day.   
  
The poor excuse for a loaf had been scraped out of the crock and was half cooked when Jacqueline walked into the kitchen. She looked around a little nervously then in a timid voice said "May I be of some help?"   
  
Louise stared at Jacqueline as though she were a changeling. "You want to help in the kitchen, miss?" This was something of a surprise. Jacqueline usually kept to her room or the more formal parts of the manor house.   
  
"That'll be the day," Paulette muttered as she threw three eggs, shells and all, into a pan and added a handful of sawdust. "What?!" she said as Louise pushed her away from the kitchen fireplace, "I'm cooking the Baroness's breakfast."   
  
"Go and get some wood or something," said the older servant. "I'm not going to let you destroy any more food."   
  
"Silly old woman," Paulette's voice held the affection of very old friendship.   
  
"You aren't exactly a spring chicken yourself. Now get before I cook you for breakfast!"   
  
Paulette shook her head and shared a sad smile with her old friend before she left the room. Only a few short days ago Danielle would have joined them in their light-hearted battles. Now their banter was a painful reminder of the girl the Baroness had sold.   
  
Jacqueline had backed away from the women and stood playing with her hands. She didn't like Scenes. Her mother made Scenes and they usually ended in some form of insult against Danielle or herself. Now that Danielle was gone Jacqueline guessed that she'd be on the receiving end of her mother's anger. Mustering up a little courage she walked toward Louise and said, "I want to help. I couldn't help Danielle and now she's gone. Maybe if I help you then my mother will be less ... hard on ...you."   
  
"Thank you, miss," Louise said in her most polite manner. "But won't your mother get angry with you?"   
  
"Well, Mother is always angry with me so I can not see that it will matter," Jacqueline replied with a lightness she didn't feel.   
  
Louise pondered the girl. There was something else going on here. She'd work out what it was. Jacqueline was usually easy to read. Louise just couldn't see what she was up to - yet.   
  
********   
  
The old horse moved restlessly in his stall, jerking his head away from the chaff bag Maurice was trying to put over the beast's nose.   
  
"Come on now, stop making a fuss." Maurice patted the old horse. "She's not here. You're just going to have to put up with me feeding you."   
  
The horse flicked his head away from Maurice's grasp. Frustrated the elderly man threw the chaff bag onto the stall floor, "Starve then you stupid old..." Maurice sighed. What was he doing? None of this was the animal's fault. He bent down and picked up the bag.   
  
"I wish she was here too," Maurice leant against the horse's neck, remembering Danielle - remembering how much she'd loved her home and how much he missed seeing her in it.   
  
If anyone had entered the stables at that moment, Maurice would have sworn the tears on his cheeks were from hay fever.   
  
********   
  
The monastery's chapel was quiet and peaceful. Laurent eyed the serene room with misgivings. It was too quiet. Captain Laurent didn't trust silence. It usually meant that something was waiting to spring out and surprise him.   
  
He entered the main church and acknowledged the cross, then peered around the pillar and behind the statues as he wandered across the stone floor. Nope, no armed ruffians were hiding anywhere. Pity. A good fight would have cured his boredom. Perhaps he could check the well for gypsies or dragons.   
  
"Good evening my son."   
  
Laurent spun on his heel and looked for the owner of the voice. At first he couldn't see anyone then he noticed that the curtains on one side of the confessional were closed.   
  
"Would you like to make your confession?" The vaguely familiar voice asked in a tone that held as much command as question.   
  
'What the...?' Laurent hesitated, he disliked making his confession because the priests usually asked questions that awoke memories he'd rather forget. Laurent heard the sound of a tapping foot. 'Oh well, it'll use up a little time.' The Royal Guardsman entered the open side of the confessional and closed the curtains.   
  
As he knelt, Laurent squinted thought the slits in the panel, trying to identify his confessor. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been four days since my last confession."   
  
The priest's voice held a trace of humour, "Four days, my son. What could you have done in such a short time?"   
  
"A lot believe me, Father." Laurent, safely hidden from prying eyes and duty, grinned and leant back on his heels. "Uh, I have had violent thoughts towards the throne."   
  
"You shock me my son. What sort of thoughts?"   
  
"When my Charge was praying in this very church I was standing behind him. I found myself wondering how far he'd go across the floor if I kicked him up his Royal backside."   
  
"Why ... why such a thought Cap... my son?" The priest seemed to be having a little trouble speaking.   
  
"In less than a week he's: run away; broken his word; declared himself madly in love with a lady; followed her night and day; got himself and her lost in the woods overnight, damaging her reputation; and publicly humiliated the same woman at the first sign of trouble. And now he's declaring that he'll sacrifice himself for the love of France." Laurent chuckled, "If I didn't respect my Liege so much I'd probably strangle my Charge."   
  
"You don't respect your Charge?!"   
  
"I do but not as much as I once did. He's been very foolish and unchivalrous. He hasn't even tried to apologise to the lady he humiliated." Laurent removed a speck of fluff from the sleeve of his uniform.   
  
"And so you wanted to kick his Royal backside?"   
  
"Uh huh. That or toss him down the nearest privy - head first."   
  
A strangled sound came from the other side of the panel.   
  
"Are you unwell, Father?" Laurent knew that his confessor was laughing and trying to hide it. It was a very familiar laugh. Too familiar.   
  
"Quite ... well ... thank you." The elderly man cleared his throat. "Do you have anything else to confess?"   
  
"A few impure thoughts about a certain little mare I met at the Royal Masque. You'll be relieved to know that I did not act on them."   
  
"Glad to hear it my son. Say two Hail Mary's as penance for the thoughts against your charge and go in peace."   
  
"What about the impure thoughts?"   
  
"Oh I never stand in the way of love or break a confidence, Captain." The confessor said very seriously. "Though you really should not think such thoughts of your Prince it could get you into trouble."   
  
Laurent leant against the screen and said quietly, "Don't believe a word of it. And you think you wouldn't be in trouble if Rome heard you were impersonating a priest? Would you Leonardo?"   
  
"What? How did you...? Leonardo da Vinci leapt out of the confessional and pulled the curtain open.   
  
The Captain stood up, walked past him and out of the church. The soldier's laughter echoing back to Leonardo.   
  
The old painter grinned and scratched his chin. "I wonder who is his 'little mare'?" Leonardo muttered. The artist froze when he caught sight of Father Armand standing by the church door; the expression of severe disapproval on the priest's face chilled Leonardo to the bone.   
  
"Umm, would you take my confession, Father?" Leonardo asked nervously.   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline was seated on the side of her bed, combing her hair while she readied to retire for the night. The rhythmic movement of her hand and the comb began to relax her and her thoughts turned to the events of the day. It had been satisfying to find that even she was capable of doing so many things. Maybe her mother was wrong. Maybe Jacqueline was good for something.   
  
After Paulette had ruined the breakfast eggs, Louise had sent Jacqueline to collect more eggs from the barn. Finding the eggs had taken some time as the hens had insisted on getting under her feet or sitting on the eggs and pecking at her. Eventually she'd collected enough eggs for the meal and returned to the kitchen in time to set the breakfast table.   
  
Later in the day she'd folded the previous day's washing, helped Paulette to collect the honey for dinner and collected wildflowers for the main rooms.   
  
The kind words of thanks from Louise and Paulette had been nice. They'd made her feel wanted. Jacqueline sighed; the servants had obviously needed any sort of help, no matter how hopeless, with Danielle gone.   
  
Ah, Danielle. Jacqueline was instantly filled with confusing emotions whenever she thought of her step-sister. All of them so jumbled with her thoughts that Jacqueline didn't know what she felt, except the familiar feeling of failure she lived with every day.   
  
It was true that if Danielle were here she would have done so much more to help out than Jacqueline had. Jacqueline believed in her heart that that was because her step-sister was not only more capable than herself but was also a much better person. It must be true because Jacqueline's own mother had told her so often enough, although not in so many words. The Baroness hadn't even noticed that Jacqueline had been helping the servants. She never noticed.   
  
Receiving thanks from the servants had been a strange and pleasant experience. Come to think of it, Jacqueline couldn't remember them ever thanking her before. Actually she couldn't remember anyone other than Danielle ever thanking her alone for anything. Not even Mother.   
  
'Oh well,' thought Jacqueline, 'that's her loss.'   
  
A sudden realisation hit Jacqueline and she sat frozen, the comb falling from her hand and landing on her lap. Something had changed. She didn't know what or why but somehow Jacqueline knew that she didn't need her mother's approval. Why? Was she such a bad daughter? Did she dislike her mother's behaviour that much? Had she just given up wanting to be noticed? Or was it something else?   
  
Perplexed Jacqueline put the comb away, said her prayers and climbed into bed. It would be a long time before her tumbling thoughts allowed her to sleep.   
  
********   
  
Finally! Laurent wasn't an irreligious man but two days and two nights at the monastery with Prince Henry spouting depressing poetry and the monks chanting plainsong over and over had sorely tried his patience. If it hadn't been for Leonardo's pranks and interesting conversation he would have been bored witless.   
  
The sound of voices was coming closer through the early morning air. The Prince, Leonardo and Father Armand were making their way down the path from the monastery gates to the waiting horses and coach. As they approached Laurent heard Henry thank the Father for his guidance and patience.   
  
His patience?!   
  
Leonardo looked up at Laurent and winked, almost as thought he'd read the Captain's thoughts. Laurent smothered his grin in a cough. He doubted Henry was in the mood for humour, especially from his guardsmen. He swung his gaze over the road ahead. Everything appeared in order. Laurent signalled to the guards and the coachman to be ready to move out.   
  
********   
  
"I will not believe it! It's impossible and I will not accept it!"   
  
Jacqueline sat quietly in the corner of the room and tried to appear invisible. It was the safest thing to do when her mother was in as bad mood as she was in at the moment. She would gladly have run off to spend some time with Louise and Paulette but it was Saturday, Market Day, and they were selling produce in Hautefort town.   
  
"But mother, Lulu said that her mother was certain. The King has sent for that Spanish pig and she'll marry Henry! It's not fair! He's mine not hers!" Marguerite threw herself on the chaise and began screeching and drumming her feet on the ground. The sound of Marguerite's screeching made Jacqueline's teeth hurt and she put her hands over her ears.   
  
"Nonsense." Rodmilla stalked past Jacqueline who was quivering with distress and grabbed her elder daughter's arm. "Stop that! Marguerite, dearest. Henry will marry you. I shall make sure of that! Besides, Spain is a long way away. It will take them weeks to get here."   
  
"But Lulu said that the Spanish King and Queen had gone to Rome and are on their way back to Spain. Lulu said they were waiting at the coast for the message. That they could be here at any time."   
  
Marguerite's whine was beginning to really annoy Jacqueline. Much as she cared for her sister, as any good sister must, Jacqueline couldn't imagine Marguerite as Henry's Princess.   
  
"It would be wise, Marguerite, if you were to listen less to Lulu Dupre and more to your mother." Rodmilla glared at Marguerite, "Or you'll end up a fat old maid like your sister."   
  
Jacqueline tried to look calm and composed and pretend that the comment hadn't hurt. From the look of triumph on her mother's face, Jacqueline knew she hadn't succeeded.   
  
********   
  
The old horse continued doggedly down the road. Paulette walked beside it, coaxing the animal pulling the cart with softly spoken threats. She wasn't in the mood for kind words.   
  
"Something's coming!" From her seat on top of the cart Louise pointed at a slow moving cloud of dust up ahead. Eventually the cloud resolved itself into Prince Henry, a coach and a group of guardsmen travelling at a slow trot.   
  
"Afternoon ladies," Leonardo called loudly from the coach window. "Look out for the potholes ahead."   
  
"Uh, thank you, sir," Louise called back.   
  
"Very funny Leonardo!" called a voice from further down the road. The women turned and saw a Captain of the Royal Guard walking down the road, leading his limping horse. When he got closer they saw the dirt on his uniform from where he'd fallen off his horse.   
  
"Court artist. Court jester more like," muttered the soldier.   
  
Paulette and Louise held back their laughter until the Captain had passed them.   
  
Trudging down the road, Laurent squared his shoulders and pretended that he couldn't hear the two servants giggling.   
  
********   
  
Later that night Louise told Maurice of Leonardo and the Captain and his comments.   
  
The old man smiled at his wife as they sat by the ebbing kitchen fire. It was good to see her laugh. The image of Leonardo da Vinci in a jester's outfit popped into Maurice's mind and he smirked.   
  
Leonardo...   
  
Maurice had a sudden thought. He turned to Louise. "Leonardo? Did you tell him of Danielle?"   
  
Louise froze, "I didn't think of it! The Prince was there too. He might have..." Louise stared at her husband, her face showing her anguish. "Oh Maurice, I failed her!"   
  
Maurice leant over and put his arms around his wife. "You didn't have time. You told me yourself. And Paulette was there too, if there was time she would have spoken." The old man held his wife tightly in his arms and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have anything."   
  
Maurice could feel Louise shaking with the emotions that ran through her.   
  
"It was that man's fault!" she said harshly. She looked up into Maurice's eyes. "That horrible monster was at the market today."   
  
"le Pieu?"   
  
Louise nodded. "He and those filthy men of his picked over the produce. He said the vegetables were rotten and the chickens lice-ridden." Louise paused and Maurice could see the distress in her eyes.   
  
"Tell me," he whispered.   
  
"He said that he had the only thing of true value from the manor and ... and that he'd be sure to get his money's worth." Louise buried her face into Maurice's chest and held him tight.   
  
Maurice said nothing but held his wife close until she was calmer. He tried not to think of where Danielle was or of what was happening to her.   
  
Maurice stared toward the kitchen fire. To the place where Danielle had often fallen asleep while reading her father's book. "I don't know how, Danielle, but I'm going to get you help. I swear it on my life."   
  
********   
  
Less than two leagues away Pierre le Pieu sat in his favourite chair by a roaring fire and listened to the warming lullaby of Danielle de Barbarac's grief ridden sobs echoing from under the door of her cold cell.   
  
Smiling grimly he lifted his hand and allowed the cell door key to catch the light.   
  
"A firm hand and time, that's the way to break the wildest beast." Pierre's smile grew broader, "And unlock its true feelings for its master." He continued twisting the key in the firelight and basking in the sound of Danielle's breaking heart.   
  
"A firm hand and time."   
  
  
  
  
  
1


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Two   
  
The rap of the steel hitting stone echoed through the church when the Pikemen stood to attention. The courtiers stopped talking and arranged themselves in an appropriately courtly manner. Moments later the Royal Family walked through the open doorway.   
  
If Jacqueline had been paying attention to Their Majesties and Prince Henry she would have noticed the tension that hung in the air between them. She also would have seen the unnaturally stiff posture of the Prince, which would have told her that he was a young man in deep emotional turmoil. However, Jacqueline wasn't pay a blind bit of notice to the Royal Family, she was looking for someone else.   
  
Jacqueline curtsied when the Royal Family passed by her and looked up through her eyelashes. There he was. Walking behind Prince Henry. So close she could almost touch him. After he'd passed by Jacqueline sighed softly. Her mother shot her a glare of annoyance and Jacqueline quickly stared at the floor.   
  
Leonardo was trailing after Laurent and noticed the movement and the sigh. After more than a week in the Prince's company he was used to seeing young maids staring hopefully at Henry but this young woman was either very short sighted or she wasn't looking at Henry. I wonder... He tried to remember where he'd seen the plump girl in the ill-fitting green dress before.   
  
The Captain escorted the Royal Family to their seats and took his position on one side of the aisle. Leonardo strolled over to stand beside him. The artist earned a look of reproach from the priest who was impatient to begin the Mass. Leonardo acted as though he hadn't noticed and whispered, "Does she like green?" The priest cleared his throat and gave Leonardo another glare.   
  
Laurent stared straight ahead. Leonardo had been harassing him about his 'little mare' for two days now. He knew it was his own fault for telling the painter but he hadn't realised how tenacious Leonardo could be. Laurent was determined not to give himself or Jacqueline away to Leonardo. The old meddler wouldn't find out from him! 'Anyway,' Laurent told himself, 'my interest in her is probably just a passing phase. I'll see her again and not think a thing of it. In fact I won't even bother looking for her.'   
  
The Captain's resolve lasted for all of three minutes. Slowly he began to look around the room, attempting to give the appearance that he was scanning for intruders. He had scanned halfway down the aisle when he saw Jacqueline. As soon as his gaze locked with hers all thoughts of misleading Leonardo fled from the guardsman's mind. Laurent's heart skipped a beat and he felt more alive than he had in days. Under his gaze Jacqueline looked down at her hands, then up at him again and smiled.   
  
Laurent swallowed. Woah! The Captain felt the same kick in the guts he'd felt when he saw her standing beside the buffet table. He stared at her for a moment more and then his training snapped back on and he continued his supposed scanning of the room.   
  
The elderly artist had watched every move the hefty Captain made. Leonardo nodded very slightly toward the young lady who was staring adoringly at Laurent. She instantly blushed and began watching the priest intently. Leonardo chuckled under his breath. 'A shy little mare indeed.'   
  
********   
  
The rumbling and buffeting of the coach was lulling Jacqueline to sleep. Even the shrill voices of her mother and sister shrunk into the background as Jacqueline began to dream of the ever-so-dishy Captain Laurent.   
  
The Captain was rescuing her from a fire-breathing dragon (that for some reason looked very like her mother but with scales and wings) when Jacqueline was rudely awakened. She rubbed the spot on her arm where her mother had slapped her.   
  
"Wake up you lazy girl!" Rodmilla snapped. "You should be sympathising with your dear sister and I. Not ignoring us by sleeping."   
  
Jacqueline sighed. It was going to be a long night.   
  
She thought back to the Mass. Everything had been going so well until the priest read the banns for Prince Henry's wedding to Princess Gabriella. The Priest had announced that the wedding was to take place in two days time, the Spanish Royal Family was arriving that very afternoon and a parade of the Guard was to be held in their honour the next day.   
  
The news was too much for usually composed courtiers. They had all begun talking and it was some minutes before the King roared at them to be quiet. The rest of the service had passed in silence.   
  
After the announcement, Jacqueline could have sworn she could see the anger radiating off her mother like heat off a fire. As soon as the service was finished and the Royal Family had left the church, Rodmilla had stormed out of the building. She hadn't even stopped to acknowledge the priest who was farewelling the courtiers at the door.   
  
In all the rush Jacqueline hadn't been able to catch Laurent's attention let alone talk to him. And now she had to listen to her mother and sister plotting, again. Scheming over ways they could somehow remove Princess Gabriella and land Prince Henry, as though he was one of the fish Maurice occasionally caught from the river. It was all so horrible.   
  
Over the previous few days Jacqueline had discovered what nice people Maurice, Louise and Paulette were. Especially after they had calmed down after the loss of Danielle. They were so kind and sensible. Their kindness had opened Jacqueline's eyes and shown her how terrible her mother's behaviour could be.   
  
Jacqueline looked over at the Baroness as she talked with Marguerite in the most ill bred fashion. I wonder what would happen if mother ever met her match in a fight? She imagined the Baroness cowering in a corner before a wicked dragon. No, that didn't seem right. Jacqueline suspected that her mother would snap the dragon's neck and order Louise to cook it for dinner. Whatever or whoever it was had to be a very strong opponent. Ah ha! Her Majesty in full attack. Oh, now that would be a sight!   
  
********   
  
"Captain, I have a bay you can borrow. You don't need to ride that!"   
  
Laurent gave the younger guard his well practiced I-beg-your-pardon-soldier stare and turned back to face ahead in full correct parade fashion. He learnt forward slightly in the saddle to pat the neck of the ancient grey horse in apology for the other soldier's slight. "This horse is perfectly adequate thank you soldier."   
  
"But Captain it's the wrong colour!"   
  
Laurent's head snapped around to face the young man. "Lieutenant Vauvallon, if you do not wish to participate in the parade you only have to say so. I can assign you elsewhere if you so wish."   
  
Edouard Vauvallon was taken aback. Captain Laurent was usually more open to reason. Edouard was tempted to try and change Laurent's mind one more time. However, he had an intense dislike of guarding the privy and Edouard suspected that would be his punishment if he spoke again.   
  
In the young guard's opinion the day would be a disaster if Laurent rode the ancient scarred horse. His Majesty had requested a full parade of the mounted guards for the visiting King of Spain. To be able to show off their abilities and their horses to two Kings was a rare honour. A rare honour that Laurent seemed intent on destroying. Edouard thought it was unfortunate that Laurent's two parade-trained horses were unrideable but why on Earth did the man have to ride that old bag of wind.   
  
********   
  
Signore DaVinci was on his best behaviour today. Even someone with a much joy of life as Leonardo could not afford to be mischievous or disrespectful in the presence of two of the most powerful men in the known world.   
  
The French and Spanish Kings were seated on their respective dais. Each man wrapped in his dignity and respect of his position like a child wrapped in swaddling clothes. Privately Leonardo was amused at the posturing of the two monarchs. Publicly Signore DaVinci was just as if not more respectful and silent on the subject as all the other courtiers present.   
  
Speaking of courtiers, Leonardo had noted the large number of young ladies and their mothers who were missing today, including the Captain's young lady. Obviously Henry's engagement hadn't been appreciated by all the Court; including Henry himself.   
  
********   
  
The trumpets sounded for the start of the parade and the old horse moved beneath Laurent. "It's good to be back, eh?" Laurent spoke quietly to the great beast. Firebrand balanced himself on his big hooves and squared his shoulders.   
  
"You'll do." At Laurent's words the ancient horse stood to perfect attention and Vauvallon's jaw dropped open in surprise. Laurent raised his flag arm in command and the guards moved forward.   
  
Captain Laurent smiled to himself while he watched Lieutenant Vauvallon out of the corner of his eye. The younger man appeared to be battling with his conscience and his orders. Laurent was surprised to feel himself judging Edouard to be young and naive; the man was only two years younger than Laurent himself. Well, two years in age and many years in experience.   
  
'When was I ever that young?' Laurent thought back through the years. He'd grown up the day he met King Francis. The day on the battlefield when Francis had accepted the masterless squire into his guard.   
  
Even now the loss of the Duc was a painful memory for Laurent. He knew that it wasn't his fault. The old Duc had wanted one last rush at glory, one last Charge for God and King before he died. He'd got his wish and Laurent had watched the man who trained him and who'd treated him like a grandson die a valiant but strategically pointless death.   
  
Knowing he couldn't just watch the battle, Laurent had marshalled the Duc's men together and joined the men defending the King.   
  
********   
  
Hautefort's Terrace had been transformed into a parade ground. Brightly dressed courtiers fringed it like wildflowers clustered on the banks of a forest pond. At the far end of the Terrace the two Kings sat - each on a separate dais with their families and attendants.   
  
Amid the noise and frivolity, King Francis was bored. He tried to look interested in the events before him but even the threat of offending the Spanish King was not enough to inspire any interest in Francis. It was all so artificial and many of the guards, although enthusiastic, were parade soldiers.   
  
"What in the world?" Prince Henry's voice broke his father's train of thought. For the first time in days Henry's voice was not filled with pain.   
  
Francis looked up and saw a sight that took him back ten years. Stunned he stood and acknowledged the guard as they rode towards the dais. His boredom banished by the sight before him.   
  
Captain Laurent saw the look on King Francis' face. He hadn't seen that same look since that day on battlefield ten years ago when His Majesty realised that the soldiers coming to aid him were led by a teenage squire on the old Duc's warhorse. The same horse that Laurent now rode.   
  
King Francis nodded to Laurent and said to the Queen and Prince Henry, who now stood beside him, "This parade was an excellent idea." The Queen looked a little puzzled but gratefully accepted that something had happened to cheer up her husband.   
  
Once the Spanish King had acknowledged the French Royal Guard they turned to leave.   
  
King Francis and his family remained standing and as the guards moved away Henry could have sworn that the old horse and his father winked at each other.   
  
One old warhorse to another.   
  
********   
  
'The girl should have been back with the flowers ages ago. Where has she got to?' Paulette had got used to having Jacqueline around and anyway if the girl didn't turn up soon even the Baroness would be on the hunt for her.   
  
The servant looked out of the kitchen doorway and saw Jacqueline straight away. The girl was seated on the edge of the stone wall a bunch of wilted wildflowers hanging loosely from her hand. She looked so heartbroken.   
  
'Oh dear, it's seemed that a bit of Aunty Paulette's magic is needed. I hope she's not pining for Prince Henry, like that fool mother and sister of hers,' or someone else close to Paulette's heart that she couldn't bear to think about at the moment.   
  
Paulette picked her way through the long grass and sat down on the wall beside Jacqueline. The girl continued to stare at the flowers, tears making a slow track down her face.   
  
"Louise told me that this was Mistress Nicole's favourite place in the garden." Paulette said chattily. She pretended to ignore the look of curiosity on Jacqueline's tearstained face.   
  
"Louise told you? But I thought you worked for Madame de Barbarac?"   
  
"No, I arrived her three days after the worst day of my life." Paulette smiled sadly, "And what a mess the place was - the mistress dead; the master so deep in mourning that it was an effort to get him to eat; little Danielle screaming the house down. Or so Louise tells me."   
  
"Don't you remember?"   
  
"Child, there are some things that are best forgotten." Paulette picked a stalk of grass and toyed with it between her hands. "I can remember Maurice coming to the church and asking for me. I remember agreeing to come here with him. I remember living here, eating, looking after Danielle. But nothing was clear until the day that I couldn't smell the smoke any more."   
  
"Smell the smoke? I don't understand."   
  
"I hope you never do, child." Paulette patted Jacqueline's hand. "I was married once. Luc was a kind husband. He was a blacksmith with a heart as big as his muscles."   
  
"He must have had a big heart!" Jacqueline said, then blushed at her own forwardness.   
  
Paulette chuckled, "Yes he did." Her voice softened as she entered the private world of her memories and the grass stalk fell, forgotten, from her hand. "His forge was in Hautefort town. Nothing grand. It was one of the minor forges used by the tradesmen, not one that the nobles used. We were very happy there - me, Luc and ...Jean."   
  
"Jean?" Jacqueline had seen a wave of sadness pass over Paulette. Who was Jean?   
  
Paulette lifted her hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Jacqueline's face and tuck it behind the girl's ear. Her hand stayed, resting on Jacqueline's cheek. "Jean was my son. The last time I saw him he was only four months old."   
  
Jacqueline sat silently, waiting for Paulette to continue. The older woman sat back, clasping her hands in her lap.   
  
"There was food to be bought and I left Jean with Luc. I often left Jean at the forge, in a warm corner away from the draft that always came under the door. I was gone no more that half an hour when I saw the smoke." Paulette's voice cracked and she sat staring out at the fields.   
  
Jacqueline reached over and clasped Paulette's clenched hands. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."   
  
"It's alright. It was so long ago. I really shouldn't let it get to me like this." Paulette cleared her throat. "The fire had spread quickly. The walls were wood, you see. When the Watch found them Luc was holding Jean, protecting him from the falling beams. But he couldn't protect him from the smoke. The smoke killed them both."   
  
"Oh, Paulette! What did you do?"   
  
"Someone, a neighbour I think, took me to the church and that's where Maurice found me. With the mistress dead, Danielle needed someone to care for her. A woman to nurse her. I needed a home. Needed to get away from the smoke." Paulette smiled at the girl, "It took me three years but one day I didn't smell the smoke any more."   
  
Jacqueline nodded her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Don't cry for me, child. The story was supposed to cheer you up."   
  
"Cheer me up?"   
  
"Yes. I mean, whatever it is it can't be that bad."   
  
"No. It's not that bad," Jacqueline looked down at the limp little flowers she'd dropped on the ground long ago and sighed deeply. "Oh Paulette, I did so want to go to the Parade."   
  
"So, who is he? This man you're pining for. Handsome I hope?"   
  
Jacqueline blushed.   
  
"The Prince?" Paulette teased.   
  
Jacqueline smothered a laugh, "No, not the Prince." The girl hesitated, she was moved that Paulette had told her of her family and Jacqueline did so much want to talk to someone. "If I tell you, you will not tell mother?"   
  
"I swear. I won't tell your mother a thing." Paulette grinned, "Even if she tortures me."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Paulette nodded, "On Jean's grave."   
  
Jacqueline paused and whispered, "Thank you," before she began her tale. "Well, on the night of the masque I was at the buffet table and I met ... a certain gentleman. He was walking beside the table and..."   
  
Louise walked out of the kitchen doorway. What were those two up to? Paulette should know better than to sit around when the Baroness was in a bad mood.   
  
"He did what with the carrot?" Paulette's voice screeched across the garden.   
  
"Shhhh." Jacqueline looked up at her mother's window. "He," Jacqueline's voice trailed off as she saw Louise charging towards them. "I'll tell you later." She stood up and walked quickly towards the house.   
  
"What were you two up to?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Paulette smiled, "Come on, let's get the old bat's lunch."   
  
"Paulette, one of these day's she'll hear you and..."   
  
"And she'll do nothing as she couldn't find anyone else who'd work for nothing." Paulette hugged her friend, "Almost nothing."   
  
Louise smiled and followed her friend into the house.   
  
To be continued   
  
  
1


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Three   
  
The town's streets were bustling with activity. Courtiers, guards, townsfolk, tradesmen, servants and children were all making their way towards the church.   
  
"Half the people in France are on this street," Maurice muttered while he skilfully drove the coach through the crowd. The horses were sure and calm in spite of the noise and movement around them.   
  
At the church door Rodmilla and Marguerite were sulking, their dramatic poses and clothing screaming their unhappiness as surely as if they'd hired the Town Crier. Jacqueline was looking longingly after the coach and trying to ignore her mother's and sister's antics.   
  
The last few days of emotional turmoil had resulted in another night of soul-searching for Jacqueline. Eventually, sometime between midnight and daybreak, she had come to a decision. Her mother's behaviour was her mother's problem. It seemed so simple when she said it and yet it had taken Jacqueline all her life to realise it.   
  
Once Jacqueline had decided to accept her mother as she was and not try to understand her, she had felt like a weight had been lifted off her. It had been just too confusing and difficult to try and fathom why her mother never showed anyone any true affection or why she lashed out at Danielle.   
  
Maybe if Rodmilla had talked more about what really mattered, as Jacqueline had with Paulette, instead of chasing the Prince things might be different. Danielle might still be where she belonged, in her home. It was all so unfair and so sad.   
  
As she waited for the queue to move, Jacqueline saw a group of Spanish gentlemen walking towards the church. Their clothes were very dramatic and formal and their manner was very sombre for a wedding.   
  
Perhaps, she thought, they are mourning over the marriage of the Spanish Princess as the mothers of France are mourning Henry. Oh dear, that wasn't a kind thought. I'm becoming as bad as mother.   
  
Jacqueline said a silent prayer of contrition for her rude thoughts while the queue moved forward and she entered the church.   
  
********   
  
The Royal Families of France and Spain had arrived and the wedding service was due to start at any moment. Laurent stood at his place in the aisle, guarding Henry from a distance.   
  
For the first time in years the Captain felt that he'd failed in his duty. His job was to protect the Prince from harm. Yet here was Henry throwing himself into a situation that would ruin his life and Laurent couldn't do a thing to stop it. The Captain knew there was no sense in torturing himself over a something he couldn't fix but that didn't lessen his feelings of failure.   
  
There was a noise from the crowd outside. The bride must have arrived. Laurent looked at Henry in time to see the Prince take a deep breath, raise his chin and face the altar. Bravely facing his fate.   
  
********   
  
The sound of a woman weeping reached the ears of Leonardo. He looked around expecting to see Danielle. Instead he saw Princess Gabriella of Spain - beautifully dressed and totally distraught.   
  
A little Spanish lamb led to the slaughter for power and politics.   
  
Leonardo watched Henry. He was just as trapped and distraught as Gabriella, he was just showing it quietly. Much more quietly, though Leonardo when Gabriella squealed loudly. Leonardo watched the couple intently while they knelt at the altar and Gabriella's cries turned to hysterical sobs.   
  
Oh children, now is the time to act! Can't you see it?!   
  
Slowly Henry began to laugh. He stood and the weeping Gabriella followed suit.   
  
Yes, my boy! Act. Act now!   
  
The Prince raised Gabriella's veil. The young woman was frantically trying to explain something to Henry. Through her sobs she gestured towards a Spanish gentleman who was overcome with emotion. He was obviously her love.   
  
Do it Henry! Leonardo was almost jumping with excitement. He could feel the nervous tension radiating off the Captain beside him. For a moment everyone in the room held their breath.   
  
The Prince's voice carried through the church, "Madam, I know exactly how you feel." With a sweep of his arm Henry broke the engagement, granted Gabriella her freedom and broke the chains that bound his heart.   
  
Yes!   
  
The Princess cried out joyfully and launched herself at her sweetheart.   
  
Prince Henry turned on his heel and marched out of the church and the wedding collapsed into shambles. Leonardo smiled as Captain Laurent followed Henry out the door. The artist's smile grew wider when he saw a certain young lady emerge from the crowd and quietly follow the Captain.   
  
The sound of angry voices speaking Court Spanish cut through the room. The Spanish King and Queen were having a heated argument over their daughter's behaviour. It was clear to everyone that the Princess's passionate manner was inherited.   
  
Amid the commotion Leonardo walked over to Francis' and Marie's dais. "Your Majesties."   
  
Marie was smiling broadly, "Signore da Vinci, it appears our son has had a change of heart."   
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Leonardo smiled, "I believe that he may have discovered he couldn't lie to himself or the one he loves any longer. Especially not in a place such as this where truth to oneself is essential."   
  
"Huh! Romantic nonsense!" muttered Francis, uncomfortable with the amount of emotion in the room. "He just didn't want to spend his life with a watering pot."   
  
"Oh Francis!" Marie gave her husband a quelling look, the affectionate twinkle in her eye telling him that secretly she agreed with him.   
  
********   
  
Maurice sat in shocked silence on the driver's seat. He had almost failed; almost missed the opportunity to keep his promise to Danielle.   
  
Moments before he had caught off guard when the Prince had slid to a halt beside the coach. Maurice had been pulling his scattered thoughts together when the Prince had asked where 'she' was. "And I stupidly said, 'The Baroness?'" muttered Maurice.   
  
The Prince was asking after Danielle. For a moment Maurice was stunned into silence. He was about to answer when the Prince's Guardsman and Madamoselle Jacqueline ran up to the coach. Madamoselle Jacqueline running, now that was a rare sight!   
  
Then and there Maurice was sure he'd lost his chance to speak but Jacqueline had surprised him. Instead of lying, as her shrew of a mother would have done, the girl told Prince Henry what had become of Danielle.   
  
"Sold?" The look on Henry's face had lightened Maurice's heart.   
  
Yes, sold, you spoilt boy! And why didn't you ask where she was last week after the ball? Why did you wait so long?   
  
"Tell no one we have spoken," had been the boy's command.   
  
Oh lad, if you think I'm going to spoil Danielle's right to face down that witch you don't know me.   
  
Maurice watched the Prince and his Guard run towards the stables. He hoped that Henry found Danielle safe and well. Part of him also hoped that Mistress Danielle would give the Prince a piece of her mind.   
  
Hang on my dear child. Help is on its way.   
  
********   
  
The galloping horses raced over the fields. Laurent urged his young horse to keep up with Henry's beast. The Captain was not happy. He had asked the Prince to wait a few minutes for the troop of guards he had ordered to be ready to accompany them but Henry had been too impatient to wait. Now they were travelling so fast that the mounted guards would not be able to catch the Prince before he reached le Pieu's fortified home.   
  
Henry was riding like a man possessed by a demon. Two demons to be precise - guilt and fear. Laurent watched while Henry forced his horse to jump a tall stile that he'd normally have avoided. The horse's hooves scraped on the wood.   
  
"You won't be able to save her if you kill yourself," yelled Laurent as he took a safer route.   
  
"What? You afraid, Marc?" Henry taunted over his shoulder.   
  
"Only of having to take your mangled body back to your father!" Laurent ducked as his horse galloped under a low branch. "For heaven's sake Henry, how much difference can five minutes make?"   
  
The Prince didn't answer but urged his horse on.   
  
********   
  
The little trollop! Pierre le Pieu dabbed at the cut on his cheek with a piece of dirty cloth. He'd show her to mark him. She may have escaped from him now but she couldn't get far without a horse. When he got out of these chains he'd set the dogs after her.   
  
He smiled sourly. She'd beg him for mercy when he caught her. Then what would he do? Ah yes, the perfect thing. After he let the dogs bite her (just a little bit), he'd promise her that he would never touch her, wouldn't beat her, that she would always be safe with him. And then he'd do what he should have done days ago. He'd give her to his men as a present. After that she wouldn't think she was too good for him!   
  
Le Pieu laughed then winced when pain from his wound bit into his cheek. Oh, how delicious it would be to totally destroy her spirit, to see her grovelling before him.   
  
Deep down the armourer and ex-torturer knew that he'd do no such thing. If he had wanted to harm Danielle that badly he could have done so any time in the last 6 and a half days. In his own dark way he cared too much for Danielle to truly injure her. At most he'd use the dogs to track her down, capture her, give her a whipping and then sell her to Cartier.   
  
"Why don't the pretty ones like me?" muttered le Pieu at the empty room while he sat and wallowed in self-pity.   
  
********   
  
The flags carrying the Royal Armourer's mark fluttered in the late afternoon breeze. Laurent scanned the battlements of le Pieu's home for the armourer's men. They were surprisingly absent. The only person he could see, aside Henry who was walking quickly towards the front door, was a rather dazed looking woman who was wandering aimlessly away from the entrance.   
  
Laurent peered intently at the figure while the overstrung horses tried to pull their reins out of his grasp. It couldn't be Danielle? Could it?   
  
Laurent watched as Henry began speaking to the woman. It must be Danielle. That or Henry was so addled that he was romancing the first female he came across.   
  
The Captain looked around for somewhere to tie up the horses and found nothing suitable. He sighed. I can't just stand around here while Henry gets kil... The Captain's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The Prince was kneeling before Danielle. He was proposing to her! That was quick work.   
  
"Great!" thought Laurent a wry grin stealing across his face. "He rides to the rescue, gets the girl and romances her; while I get to stand around looking for le Pieu's men and feeling like an idiot holding the horses and waiting for the Guards who should have been with us in the first place. Next thing I know he'll go and gets himself and his pretty fiance (I assume that's what the spinning hug and all that kissing means) killed by a madman armourer with one of the largest collections of weaponry in France and I'll have to explain it to his father. And why in the world am I rambling like this?"   
  
In the distance he could hear the reassuring sound of mass horses. The troop of the Royal Guard were close at hand.   
  
********   
  
"Are you insane?!" Laurent roared at Henry. Danielle and the Guardsmen held their breath and watched battle that had erupted between the two men.   
  
"No, Captain Laurent, I am not insane." Prince Henry, Crown Prince of France glared regally at Laurent, "And I will thank you, sir, to keep a civil tongue in your head in front of a lady. Regardless of what my father may think, you are not irreplaceable."   
  
Laurent snapped to attention. "My apologies Mademoiselle de Barabarc," the Captain said stiffly. "It was improper of me to have spoken in such a fashion. It will not happen again."   
  
The Captain did not deal well with strong emotion at the best of times. This particular day Laurent had witnessed and experienced so many emotions that the outrage and anger he felt at Henry's suggestion had totally overpowered him.   
  
"Thank you, Laurent. Now if you're quite under control we will proceed." Henry held out his arm to Danielle. She slid her arm through his and nervously accompanied her fiance towards the entrance to le Pieu's home.   
  
"Why do I let you talk me into these things, Henry," muttered the Captain while he followed the couple to the door.   
  
********   
  
Le Pieu had got bored of sitting in the chair and was calling out to his men to assist him. When they didn't arrive, thanks to the Royal Guard who were keeping them confined, le Pieu began to curse at them. The armourer was yelling out a particularly foul and very detailed curse when Prince Henry, Danielle and a Captain of the Royal Guard entered the room.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Henry's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. "Is that physically possible?" He asked Laurent.   
  
"How should I know, your highness?" Laurent replied. He was appalled that le Pieu would use such words in front of a woman, let alone the Prince.   
  
Le Pieu snickered, "I'm sure I can arrange a demonstration, your highness."   
  
Henry glared at le Pieu and the armourer changed the subject. "Thank you for returning my servant. If you would be so kind as to undo these chains, your highness, I shall see that she's thrown in the dungeon." He leered at Danielle. "Personally."   
  
"You've put up with this for a week?" Henry asked his fiancee.   
  
"It was worse before I chained him up," Danielle's smiled reassuringly at Henry but her smile faltered under Henry's loving gaze.   
  
Prince Henry walked over to stand beside the chained man. "Monsieur le Pieu, you are under a misapprehension. My fiancee and the future Crown Princess of France will not be staying a moment longer than is necessary under your roof."   
  
Le Pieu's face resembled that of a startled frog. "Your fiancee?"   
  
Prince Henry continued in his most regal manner, "In exchange for certain assistance I shall endeavour to forget your treatment to the lady in question."   
  
"What assistance?" le Pieu's voice was defiant.   
  
"Your highness," rumbled Laurent commandingly.   
  
"Your highness." Le Pieu shot a quick look over at the Captain and blanched at the contempt he could see burning in the man's eyes.   
  
"My fiancee requires a bath, clean clothing, and most importantly of all, " Henry leant close to the now quivering man and said, in his best impersonation of his father at his most calm and threatening, "your silence. If that silence is not forthcoming then I shall have no alternative but to deal with the treasonous act you have committed. Am I understood?"   
  
"Perfectly!" le Pieu snarled defiantly at Henry.   
  
Laurent took a step forward, his hand resting on his sword hilt.   
  
"Your highness," added le Pieu hurriedly.   
  
********   
  
Laurent finally relaxed when they were out of sight of le Pieu's home. Henry and Danielle rode beside him on Henry's large grey horse. The animal should have been exhausted after the mad gallop earlier but it was still fresh enough to carry the couple at a canter.   
  
Danielle looked completely different from the bedraggled servant of a mere hour ago. While she was bathing, Le Pieu had dug into an oak chest and produced a dress he had hoped Danielle would one day wear for him. The dress, if it could be called that, was made of deep brown silk and had an indecently low plunging neckline. Le Pieu hadn't thought to buy an underdress so Danielle had covered the neckline with a large piece of cloth from the oak chest.   
  
Laurent had needed to restrain Henry when le Pieu had suggested to Danielle that the cloth was unnecessary. Bloodshed had only been spared by Danielle's hurried suggestion that she could use something to eat.   
  
The light meal of cheese, bread and fruit had completed Danielle's restoration and the happy, pretty girl Laurent remembered emerged from le Pieu's home with her Prince.   
  
Well, thought Laurent, after all that the Baroness and le Pieu put her through, putting up with the harpies at Court will be easy. He looked over at the girl who appeared so vulnerable while being so strong. I hope you keep that strength, my lady, you're going to need it.   
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
  
  
1


	4. Chapter 4

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Four   
  
"He's not coming back," Marguerite whined yet again. "Why won't he come back?"   
  
Jacqueline watched her mother turn from her gossip session with her friends and stare impatiently at Marguerite. "Dearest, gentlemen must be allowed to heal their pride and the Prince has a particularly large wound to heal."   
  
"You could say it's a wound the size of Spain!" Isabelle cackled.   
  
Her friend, Comtess Celeste, snorted and said, "Yes, a right royal pain!" Rodmilla joined in the laughter and Jacqueline looked away, embarrassed by the older women's unladylike behaviour.   
  
Although she'd tried, Jacqueline couldn't like her mother's court confidants. There was something very false about their friendship with anyone other than each other. Jacqueline especially disliked Celeste's behaviour. The woman often said cruel and insulting things about her husband and what a disappointment he was, even to his face on the rare times he was present.   
  
The conversation was slipping to an even lower level when a royal carriage came up the road. The women watched while the road was cleared of onlookers by the mounted guards accompanying the carriage.   
  
"Is it Henry?" squealed Marguerite very loudly. She was quickly silenced by an angry glare from the Baroness. Celeste and Isabelle gave Marguerite the kind of belittling look that they usually gave to young children that got in their way.   
  
The carriage came level with them and there was a sigh of disappointment from all the women except Jacqueline.   
  
"It's only that boring old Signore da Vinci," whined Marguerite.   
  
"I wonder where he's going? And why is he using the King's second best carriage?" Isabelle asked the group.   
  
"Maybe old Francis' has got sick of having him underfoot." Celeste sniped.   
  
Jacqueline was shocked and hurriedly said, "Madame, please do not speak so of His Majesty. Someone may hear you."   
  
"Really, Rodmilla!" spat Celeste viciously, "If you can't make your younger daughter behave properly you should leave her at home."   
  
Isabelle nodded, "Yes, disgusting. To even imply that Celeste would do such a thing is unforgivable!"   
  
"Get into the coach immediately, Jacqueline," commanded the Baroness. "I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour."   
  
Jacqueline was stunned by her mother's words. She was being banished to the coach and after all the improper things Marguerite had said. It was unbelievable and so unfair.   
  
"Now, Jacqueline," Rodmilla pointed across the roadway to the coach.   
  
As she crossed the road Maurice gave her a tiny, sympathetic smile. The little act of kindness made Jacqueline feel so much better. Inside the coach she was alone for the first time since speaking to Henry and Laurent. The thoughts that filled her mind while she sat in the coach made her feel even better still. Henry was rescuing Danielle! How wonderful it would be to see her again.   
  
The gossip session continued for a short time but it appeared that her outburst had spoiled the women's enjoyment. Jacqueline watched Celeste and Isabelle make their farewells.   
  
"That was a gauche and stupid thing to say, Jacqueline," her mother said as soon as she got to the coach. "However, I'm in such a good mood today that I'll overlook your appalling behaviour if you keep quite all the way home."   
  
"Yes, mother."   
  
"I said quiet. That means not one word."   
  
Jacqueline nodded. She sat silently in the corner of the coach and imagined the look on her mother's face when she discovered Danielle was free.   
  
********   
  
"Henry, I think we should take a break," Laurent nodded at Danielle, "Before your lady falls off the horse." The effect of the food had begun to wear off and Danielle was looking very tired.   
  
Henry stopped his horse and dismounted. Laurent watched as the Prince caught Danielle as she slid into his arms.   
  
"I am all right, Henry," Danielle said quietly. The slight wobble in her walk made the Prince hold her tightly and fuss over her.   
  
"Captain, sir," one of the guards pointed down the road. A royal carriage and ten guardsmen were approaching. As the carriage drew near Laurent could see Leonardo waving from the window.   
  
The carriage came to stop and Leonardo opened the door, "Good afternoon, Your Highness. I've been sent with some suitable transportation for your lady."   
  
Laurent watched as Danielle ran forward to hug Leonardo.   
  
"It's so good to see you Leonardo," the girl hugged him.   
  
"It is good to see you too my dear." He looked at her. "What ever are you wearing?"   
  
Danielle blushed. Henry laughed and said, "It's the latest in thing in maiden-in-distress fashion."   
  
"Henry!" Danielle's laugh turned to a cry of surprise as Leonardo retrieved a beautiful cape from the carriage.   
  
The artist put the cape over Danielle's shoulders and arranged the hood. "Much better. Now I have orders to take you straight to Hautefort. And your highness you've been asked to ride across country so you can get there first and explain."   
  
Henry nodded, "Mother's been very thorough."   
  
Leonardo grinned, "Actually, no, I was sent by someone else. Oh and there is another part to the message. The exact words were - tell that son of mine that if he's finally made up his mind about his marriage then he'd better get his backside back here as soon as possible. Tell him that I'm not going to wait around all day while he dashes all over the countryside like a lovesick tomcat."   
  
Henry glared at Leonardo, Laurent and the guards who were grinning and trying hard not to laugh. Danielle was trying to keep the smile from reaching her face. But everyone, including Henry, collapsed in giggles when a 'meow' came from somewhere in ranks of the guards.   
  
********   
  
Maurice guided the coach to the side of the road to make way for the Royal carriage that was travelling quickly towards him. That was strange, it looked exactly like the carriage that old Italian gentleman had left Hautefort in but it seemed to have more guards now than before. He tried to see who was inside but the window blinds were down.   
  
Maurice sighed, encouraged the horses to walk on and returned to wondering how Danielle was faring and where she was.   
  
Inside the carriage Danielle was telling Leonardo of her adventures of the last week. The old artist was just what Danielle needed, a kind listener would listen to not only her story but the pain behind it. She was telling him of her first attempt to escape from le Pieu's home when she suddenly stopped talking.   
  
"Child, is something wrong?"   
  
Danielle looked into Leonardo's kind eyes. "I just got the strangest feeling that someone else was nearby and thinking of me." Danielle smiled, "Silly, really."   
  
********   
  
The hour had passed in a whirlwind of activity. On their return to the castle Henry and Laurent had been greeted by a brusque command to attend the King. They had found His Majesty prowling around the throne room like a caged tiger.   
  
"Father, I am here as you requested," Henry began. Laurent simply bowed in greeting and stepped back out of the conversation.   
  
"Ah, yes Henry, so you are." Francis looked at his son and turned to Laurent, "Don't you try and escape Captain Laurent, I've a word or ten to say to you about leaving here without the horse-guards."   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Laurent stood to attention a look of panic in his eyes.   
  
Francis bit back on the smile that was threatening to become a very unregal laugh and turned back to his son. "So, Henry, now that the Princess of Spain has disgraced her family in a most satisfying manner you want to do something similar. I understand you now want to marry the young woman you were going to marry the night of the ball but decided not to?"   
  
"Yes, Father, but Danielle won't disgrace the family," Henry's voice was laced with defiance.   
  
"Uh huh. And this is the girl that the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent told you was a servant in her house?"   
  
"Yes, but she wasn't a servant father. She's the Baroness's step-daughter."   
  
"I see." Francis wandered over to the table and rearranged some of the maps there. After a minute or so, when he judged Henry had just about had enough of waiting, Francis looked intently at his son, "And where has this girl been this last week? Why wasn't she throwing herself at your feet in the church today? Hmmm? She too proud to do that?"   
  
"No Father. She couldn't get there. The Baroness sold her to le Pieu."   
  
"Sold her, Henry?"   
  
Laurent gulped, he recognised that overly calm voice. The storm that was Francis' temper was on the horizon.   
  
"Yes Father. She worked as a servant for him."   
  
Francis walked over to his son and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Nothing more, boy?"   
  
"She's handy with a dagger, sir." Henry grinned. "le Pieu's face shows the evidence of that."   
  
King Francis laughed and his simmering temper cooled. "So, let me see if I've got this all straight. You want me to allow you to marry a French woman who had been illegally sold as a servant to the court armourer by a member of the court who lied to the court about the girl's true identity?"   
  
"Yes, Father." Henry smiled nervously.   
  
Francis laughed, "Well, I hope the young lady doesn't mind much notice. There's a wedding feast to be eaten tonight."   
  
Henry stood stunned for all of three seconds then a huge grin spread across his face. "Thank you Father!" Henry strode forward hugged Francis.   
  
The King looked embarrassed for a moment then patted the young man's back. "Typical. Wait until you're getting married before you show me any respect," he said in an affectionate tone.   
  
Henry laughed and stepped back. He was about to leave when Francis said, "Not so fast, I want to speak to you about something your mother mentioned."   
  
"What was that, sir?"   
  
"Something about a Belgian."   
  
********   
  
The Royal carriage came to a stop and the door opened. Leonardo watched Danielle's eyes widen when Queen Marie stepped into view.   
  
Danielle's eyes filled with tears when the Queen smiled and said, "Welcome to your new home, my dear."   
  
********   
  
"We must not let this marvellous turn of events get away, ladies," Rodmilla commanded her daughters as they filed into the house. "One cannot be too complaisant."   
  
Paulette and Louise were very curious. What had happened to make the Baroness so happy?   
  
Paulette watched as the de Ghent women climbed the stairs and went to their various rooms. She'd have to find a way to talk to Jacqueline and discover what had gone on. She turned to say so to Louise only to discover that her friend had gone to the carriage. Louise had cornered her husband and was interrogating him.   
  
"What are they so happy about?"   
  
"Uh, the wedding." Maurice was nervous. He was a terrible liar and even worse at hiding something from his wife. Perhaps if he didn't talk about the Prince then Louise wouldn't see that he was keeping secrets. "The Spanish Princess didn't want the Prince."   
  
"Didn't want him? Really?" Louise wasn't sure about this. Over thirty years of marriage had taught her to read Maurice like the books Danielle loved so much. He was hiding something. She could feel it.   
  
"Really. Madamoselle Jacqueline said that the Princess loved someone else and chose him over the Prince." Maurice was beginning to feel a little more confident now, he might just get away with this. "She, Madamoselle Jacqueline, said that the Prince appeared happy not to marry the Princess but the Spanish King and Queen were very angry."   
  
"Serves him right for not marrying Danielle," muttered Paulette who had walked over to join the conversation.   
  
Louise nodded, agreeing with Paulette comments, while she watched her husband. She was sure he was hiding something. What was it? "Is that all?"   
  
Maurice swallowed. Uh oh, Louise wasn't going to back down. He was trying to think of something to say, other than screaming 'the Prince is going to save our Danielle', when the Baroness leant out of her window.   
  
"What are you doing down there? I don't pay you to stand around!" She glared at Maurice, "You, put those horses away at once. And you," she stared at the women, "come up here and help us change."   
  
"Yes, milady," Maurice climbed onto the coach box as quickly as his old bones would allow, for once in his life grateful to the Baroness' abrupt manner.   
  
"Come on, you heard her," Paulette dragged Louise into the house.   
  
Louise followed, her mind full of the questions she would ask Maurice this evening.   
  
********   
  
The irony of the situation was not lost on Leonardo. The church was filled with disgruntled courtiers and a happy French Royal family. Whereas a mere five hours ago it had been filled with disgruntled Royals and happy courtiers.   
  
From where he stood by the door, Leonardo could see Prince Henry. The young man was so happy that he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Henry looked like a bubbly schoolboy who'd just won a prize. Leonardo chuckled as he walked out of the church. "Any moment he'll start singing 'I've got her and you don't, nah, nah!'"   
  
"I beg your pardon, Signore?"   
  
Leonardo turned and grinned at Captain Laurent who stood to one side of the door. "Oh, nothing Captain." Leonardo smiled mischievously at Danielle, who was clinging nervously to the soldier's arm. "I'll tell you later, my young lady."   
  
"You'll keep," muttered Laurent. The trumpets sounded for the start of the ceremony. Laurent turned to turned to Danielle, "I must leave you in Signore da Vinci's care, milady. I am sure you will have a wonderful wedding."   
  
"Thank you, Captain," Danielle let go of his arm and grabbed Leonardo's hand.   
  
Laurent grinned, "And remember not to break his hands, milady. They're the only part of him that's worth anything."   
  
"Huh," Leonardo quipped at the Captain's retreating back, "You're just glad to go because soldiers aren't supposed to cry at weddings."   
  
Danielle grinned at their banter and didn't feel nearly as nervous as before. They moved to stand in the open doorway.   
  
"Henry looks so confident," Danielle whispered to Leonardo.   
  
"Of course he does," the artist whispered back. "Not only is he getting you but he also had a practice at standing there this morning."   
  
Danielle smiled at the comment. She looked up the aisle and her gaze met Henry's. Suddenly she wasn't nervous any more. This was the right place at the right time and he was most definitely the right man for her.   
  
********   
  
Laurent waited patiently while the grooms and coachmen finished harnessing the horses to the coach. He would have liked to attend Henry's wedding but the King had ordered he collect the de Ghent's before word of the wedding could reach them. Laurent grinned, pretty as Danielle was if it was a choice between watching her getting married or speaking to Jacqueline - well, Danielle would lose out every time.   
  
The Captain sighed. He was just starting to be honest with himself about his feelings for Jacqueline. He hadn't even held her hand and he was mad about her. He had been ever since she'd hidden behind him in the market. He'd even justified bribing the mask-maker to discover what masks the Baroness had bought under the argument that he was doing it for Henry. After all Henry couldn't wear the same mask as Marguerite de Ghent. That'd be just too much encouragement for the Baroness.   
  
Huh, Danielle and Marguerite. What was it with Henry and skinny girls anyway?   
  
********   
  
A huge cheer filled the church when the Bishop introduced the newly married couple to the congregation. Queen Marie ignored all concerns of decorum and security to rush up to the couple and kiss them. The King followed his wife at a more sedate pace but his fatherly hug stunned the courtiers who had never seen the gruff man behave so openly.   
  
The King turned to Leonardo. "You, Signore, are a scene stealer!"   
  
Leonardo grinned, "No, your majesty, simply truthful."   
  
Francis shook his head. When the artist had handed Danielle over to Henry. The Bishop had asked him if he gave this woman to be wed. Leonardo had replied, "No, your grace, she is given in marriage by Auguste de Barbarac. I am simply acting on his behalf."   
  
Francis had felt the emotion ripple through the room. He had watched Danielle turn to Leonardo. Her face held the most beautiful, serene smile as she quietly said, "Thank you," before she turned back to face the bishop.   
  
It seemed that Henry had chosen very well.   
  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Five   
  
Henry and Danielle's coach had barely turned the corner and disappeared from view when Celeste and Isabelle started talking.   
  
Did you see them? It was enough to make one sick... All that honey-sweet cooing and grinning. Even the Bishop looked happy... And Marie, what behaviour... Even old Francis got into the act. He must be going quite senile... Fancy Henry carrying his bride out like that. How common... The only good thing is that Rodmilla's brainless brat won't be on the throne. Imagine having that shrew as queen.... Huh! Fancy that frump of a daughter of Rodmilla's speaking like that. As if we'd say anything inappropriate about the Royal Family. I ask you... This is all Henry's fault you know. Marrying that gutter girl! It's indecent. It's -   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Celeste and Isabelle stopped talking and looked at Celeste's husband. The Comte was shaking in anger. "Madam, I shall put up with no more. You are spoiling a wonderful event. You and your poor excuse for a friend will cease talking in this manner right now or - "   
  
"Or what," snapped Isabelle.   
  
"Or I shall repeat every word you have said to His Majesty and watch you both executed for treason." The Comte stood close to his wife and quietly, "Don't doubt it for a minute, madam."   
  
"Come Isabelle, I am bored of standing here chatting." Celeste swanned off down the stairs.   
  
Isabelle followed her friend and wondered if any of her other friends were in town. She had to talk about the Comte's behaviour with someone.   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline sat in her room. This was the easiest way to avoid Mother. To keep away from her prying questions as long as possible. She sat quietly on her bed and removed her oversleeves.   
  
The quiet drive home had given Jacqueline time to ponder the last week and what had been happening. She realised now that she had been trying to fill Danielle's shoes; that the part of her that wanted to be as brave and as loved as Danielle had taken over.   
  
Jacqueline had learnt a lot about everyone in the manor and her self in the last week. Some of her discoveries were welcome. Others simply showed Jacqueline that she wasn't a perfect person and often, no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't as good as she could be. But she had now learnt that she could not be like Marguerite or Danielle. She had to be herself.   
  
Although her mother and sister were silly and foolish, Jacqueline loved them both. Just as she loved Danielle. They were her family and now her mother's actions had set in motion events that couldn't be stopped. Jacqueline wished she could cry for her mother and sister, for their foolishness. But she had wept so many tears for them in the past and now she knew that she had to look forward. To care for herself and for Danielle.   
  
Filling Danielle's shoes for 6 short days had given Jacqueline experiences she would treasure and friendships she hadn't expected. Jacqueline didn't know what would happen in the future. Whatever lay ahead she suspected the next few days would change her life forever and that she would need the quiet strength of her new friends from 'below stairs'.   
  
********   
  
Yet again Gustave looked out of the window. If his master saw him he'd be in big trouble. Gustave had gone out into the fields again today to finish his painting of the castle and now was well behind in his duties. He was preparing paint for the master - grinding a coarse powder and oil mixture in the mortar and pestle he held in his hand.   
  
There was a noise from the street below. Gustave saw a Royal Coach and Four travelling down the street. He leant a little further out the window and tried to get a glimpse of the Spanish Princess everyone was talking about. He was so surprised at what he saw that he almost dropped the mortar and pestle. It wasn't Gabriella in the coach. It was Danielle!   
  
His childhood friend Danielle was a Princess?   
  
Danielle was smiling and holding fast to the hand of the grinning Prince Henry. She caught sight of Gustave and called out his name. She waved. Gustave waved back, the pestle in his hand splattering partly ground paint on his shirt.   
  
What had happened? Obviously Henry's marriage plans had changed. The last Gustave had known Henry had rejected Danielle. He'd heard that from da Vinci the day after the masque when the Great Master had visited this very studio.   
  
Gustave was happy for his friend by also disappointed. Danielle had declared many times that she'd share any news or problem with her friend. Yet she hadn't told Gustave of the most important decision in her life. She hadn't even bothered to contact him since the masque.   
  
The young painter sighed and brushed at the blobs of unfinished paint on his shirt. It appeared that Danielle had other priorities now.   
  
********   
  
Leonardo travelled back to the castle in style with the King and Queen. Leonardo had never seen Francis look more relaxed. He wasn't sure if it was besting the Spanish or seeing Henry happily married that made the King happier. He wondered if Francis knew himself.   
  
Marie looked tired. The events of the day were wearing hard on her, so much so quickly. Leonardo pretended not to notice the way Francis affectionately patted his wife's hand and gruffly told her to look a bit happier and stop looking like someone had died.   
  
The painter's romantic side would have liked Danielle to have a less hurried wedding. But his logical side couldn't argue with Francis' and Henry's reasoning for Henry marrying Danielle within an hour of her arrival at the castle. Much against Marie's wishes.   
  
The Spanish had another piece to play in the political game. Gabriella had a 13-year-old sister and the girl was with the wedding party. Prince Henry had no intention of taking a child that young as his bride and he hadn't wanted to give the Spanish any time to regroup. So he had argued for an immediate wedding. Anyway, Leonardo had added silently to Henry's argument, it meant that Henry and Danielle could be together.   
  
On the other hand, Francis could see a way out of the Treaty. With both Kings having mud on their faces there could be no obvious argument for war. Besides, Francis had argued, the church didn't take kindly to Princesses who reneged on promises and would back the French Throne's side.   
  
The King also didn't trust le Pieu to be silent. If the armourer spoke out against Danielle before the wedding it would ruin her and the Cardinals would forbid the marriage. To speak out afterwards, well Francis would Danielle's father-in-law and woes betide anyone who attacked the family of Francis Valois.   
  
********   
  
Captain Laurent's party finally reached the manor. Life seemed to be returning to normal even though it was at it's most turbulent.   
  
The Captain didn't like being in the middle of family squabbles. Being caught between Francis, his liege and employer, and Henry, his charge and friend, was hard enough for Laurent without the added complication of Henry's Romantic Adventures. The situation reminded him of why he'd been so happy to leave home at 12 years of age.   
  
The last week Laurent had been behaving like an idiot, running around with his mind full of everything except his duties. Hopefully Henry's marriage would now calm down the Prince and make Laurent's own life calmer. Well, at least add some routine to it.   
  
And now here he was, about to see Her!   
  
********   
  
The de Ghent women were beginning their evening meal with a dish of soup. Rodmilla had dismissed the servants to tidy Marguerite's room, which as usual looked as though a herd of goats had charged through it. In the kitchen Maurice stirred the remnants of the soup and waited for Louise and Paulette to come back downstairs and serve the main dish.   
  
The old man paused in his task as he heard the Baroness and Marguerite interrogating Jacqueline about her conversation with the Prince. Maurice walked to the doorway and strained to hear Jacqueline's reply.   
  
"...I think what he said was, 'Serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your...sister.'"   
  
The old man nodded at the clever response. He smiled as the doorbell was rung heartily and the conversation collapsed into cries of "I'll get it" from all the women. Jacqueline's inquisition had been temporarily dismissed.   
  
Now if only he could do half as well against Louise's questions.   
  
********   
  
Amazingly the bell was still on its bracket. In his eagerness Laurent was sure he'd wrenched it off the wall.   
  
The front door was flung open and the Baroness and her daughters nearly threw themselves at him. Laurent could feel a grin growing on his face. Jacqueline was giving him what could only be described as a 'come hither sir' look. He tried to contain the grin and made his announcement on behalf of the King, summoning the Baroness and her daughters immediately.   
  
"Is anything wrong?" the Baroness asked.   
  
"No, milady," Laurent said to the Baroness. He stepped closer, "His Majesty demanded that you arrive in style."   
  
The Baroness's reply, "Then in style we shall be," fell on deaf ears. Laurent barely noticed Rodmilla and Marguerite run into the house. He watched, a silly grin on his face, as Jacqueline smouldered at him and closed the door.   
  
Whistling softly Laurent walked back towards the coach. He was so happy that he didn't even stop to glare at the smirking Edouard.   
  
********   
  
Paulette and Louise found themselves being ordered left and right by the Baroness and Marguerite. The women wanted to look their best but seemed uncertain of what to wear.   
  
Jacqueline walked quietly into the room. "Mother, the dresses we wore to the Masque are the finest. Surely the finest is best for today."   
  
Louise gave the girl a look of thanks as the Baroness agreed with her younger daughter.   
  
Jacqueline continued. "Could I borrow Paulette for a few moments to help me get ready, Mother? It won't take long and then you can have both Louise and Paulette to help yourself and Marguerite." Louise and Paulette were surprised at Jacqueline's directness. She was rarely so brave in front of her mother.   
  
Rodmilla agreed and Paulette left with Jacqueline. As Jacqueline had said, it took only a few minutes for her to be ready.   
  
Paulette was lacing on Jacqueline's second oversleeve when something occurred to her. She whispered urgently, "Madamoselle Jacqueline can you speak to the Captain?"   
  
"Uh...yes," Jacqueline's voice was hesitant.   
  
Paulette was surprised by the girl's blush. "Can you tell him about Danielle?"   
  
Jacqueline nodded. "Yes, I'll do that."   
  
The girl seemed to be totally engrossed in arranging her skirt and was avoiding looking Paulette in the eye. Unsure if the girl was hiding something or avoiding the subject, the older woman continued, "He must tell the Prince. You will tell him?"   
  
Jacqueline nodded again and continued to stare at the ground.   
  
The light suddenly dawned. Oh ho, so that was it. Paulette smiled and whispered, "Does he like carrots?"   
  
Jacqueline looked up, blushed bright red and hurried out of the room just as the Baroness began calling for Paulette.   
  
"Seems he does," muttered Paulette while she answered the Baroness's summons.   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline hesitated on the stairs. She had looked forward to speaking to Laurent alone but now she suddenly felt very shy and nervous. Proper young ladies should not speak to gentlemen while unattended but she dearly wanted to talk with him.   
  
She summoned up her courage, walked to the door and, after a moment's hesitation, opened it. The Captain was standing beside the coach. A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw her. Then he smiled broadly and quickly strode across to where she stood.   
  
"My lady," he said quietly.   
  
"Captain, my mother and my sister will be ready soon." Jacqueline said loudly. Looking up at her mother's window.   
  
"Thank you, my lady," Laurent said equally loudly. He stepped a little closer and picked up Jacqueline's hand. Her heart was racing. Laurent leant over and whispered quietly, "Danielle is safe. Whatever happens today remember that I am with you."   
  
Jacqueline blushed and nodded. "Thank you Laurent," she whispered.   
  
"Marc," he whispered as he kissed her hand. He leant a little closer as if he were about to kiss her.   
  
They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Maurice stood behind Jacqueline. He was giving the Captain the age old 'I think you've gone far enough, young man' look.   
  
Laurent grinned at Maurice and said quietly, "When we have gone you can tell the other servants that She is safe."   
  
A few moments later Rodmilla and Marguerite came downstairs to find Jacqueline waiting quietly by the open door and the Captain standing by the coach.   
  
As Rodmilla climbed into the coach she said, "Captain Laurent must you whistle like that? It's most annoying."   
  
"My apologies milady," said the Captain. To Rodmilla's further annoyance he hummed tunelessly for most of the journey to Hautefort.   
  
********   
  
The manor door swung on its hinges and closed with a reassuring thud. Paulette and Louise looked at each other; both of them exhausted by the day.   
  
"Let's get our dinner," Paulette led her friend towards the kitchen.   
  
"And see what that silly old husband of mine is up to," muttered Louise, the deep affection in her voice turning the insult into a gentle complement.   
  
Paulette's eyes widened as she entered the kitchen. Through the open door they could see the kitchen garden and Maurice. The man was looking out into the fields, towards the road. Suddenly he laughed and ran back through the doorway and into the kitchen.   
  
Maurice ran up to Louise and cried, "They've gone! They've gone!"   
  
"What? Your wits?" Paulette replied as she backed away from the laughing man. Louise shot her friend an angry look that Paulette ignored.   
  
"No, the de Ghents. They've gone to the palace."   
  
"We know that." Louise said, worried by her husband's behaviour. "Why all the fuss?"   
  
Maurice hugged his wife so hard she was afraid her bones would crack. "She's safe! Our Danielle's safe!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Paulette was shaken and uncertain of the situation. Maurice was usually the most calm of all of them.   
  
Louise was complaining about being crushed and Maurice slacked his hold to a hug. "I talked to the Captain. He said that Danielle is safe but that I couldn't tell you until after they'd left."   
  
A smile of pure joy lit Louise's face and tears began to run down her cheeks. "She's safe? Our Danielle's safe?"   
  
Maurice nodded and pulled his wife close. Paulette enveloped her friends in a hug. They laughed and cried together, cleansing themselves of the pain of the last week.   
  
Some time later they sat down and ate all the Baroness's dinner.   
  
********   
  
The coach arrived at Hautefort at dusk. The braziers along the roadway were alight and the flickering light danced off the stonework and the guards weapons. As the coach came to a stop Jacqueline thought for a moment that she was looking at a fairy world, a dream that would disappear before her eyes. But the castle and her fellow occupants of the coach were real. Very real Jacqueline thought as Marguerite kicked Jacqueline's leg in her hurry to disembark from the coach.   
  
The Captain assisted Jacqueline to step out of the coach. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary. It didn't matter, for Rodmilla and Marguerite were already walking towards the open door.   
  
"Remember what I said." The Captain said quietly to her wile they walked down the path.   
  
"Yes, Marc," she whispered. Jacqueline smiled slightly at the way the Captain squared his shoulders a little more when she said his name.   
  
While they walked, Jacqueline watched the pike guards take down the flags under the careful gaze of their Commander, a crusty old officer who Laurent greeted as "Captain Arnaud".   
  
Jacqueline knew that the flags could only be flown in the day or when the light would hit them. To leave them up in the dark would, according to tradition, attract Divine retribution. It seemed that King Francis was not as extravagant as her mother had suggested or surely he would order candles be left burning all night for the flags.   
  
Laurent escorted the women to a formal waiting room where the Assistant to the Royal Usher awaited them. The Captain left them in the man's care.   
  
Jacqueline watched her mother pace around the room all the while alternatively rambling about etiquette and interrogating the Usher's assistant, who gave her diplomatic but useless answers to her questions.   
  
********   
  
Leonardo smiled at the sight before him. Danielle - her eyes shining with love and happiness - was being introduced to the members of the Royal Court by her proud husband. Moments before, the young woman who had fed pigs, thrown apples at Royalty, fought gypsies and enchanted a Prince and a Painter, had been crowned Princess of France.   
  
The ceremony had been modest and beautiful, like Danielle herself. At the command of his father, Henry had asked her to repeat the pledge of allegiance to God and the French Throne and placed the pretty crown on Danielle's head. In all the ceremony had taken less than a quarter of an hour.   
  
Leonardo knew that there would be a more formal coronation sometime soon, undoubtedly with enough pomp and circumstance for the haughtiest courtier. But this was Danielle's true moment. Free of politics and pretension.   
  
The old artist smiled as he watched the Prince adjust the crown that was threatening to fall off his Princess's head. The Princess was close to giggling; something one did not do in Court.   
  
Danielle's regal reputation was rescued by the Royal Usher's voice booming out, "Captain Chevalier Marc Laurent of the Royal Guard, Commander of the Royal Horse-Guards." Laurent had waited until an appropriate moment before asking to be introduced. Henry sent the Captain a look of gratitude as the guardsman stepped forward.   
  
"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses," Laurent bowed low. "The persons you requested are here and awaiting your pleasure, Your Majesty."   
  
King Francis nodded, "Thank you Captain."   
  
Laurent walked over to stand beside Leonardo.   
  
The old man chuckled, "This should be interesting." Leonardo looked up at the soldier. "Does your little mare know you're a real Knight? A bit thin on the ground these days, real Knights."   
  
"I earned that the hard way," murmured Laurent in a cold voice as he watched Danielle leave the Throne Room and enter an anteroom. "In blood."   
  
"Oh." Leonardo nodded, surprised by the answer and the tone in which it was given. "Let's hope we don't see too much of that today."   
  
"Or just enough," murmured Laurent. In some ways Laurent was sorry for the Baroness. The foolish woman had played a deep game and found herself caught. She had made herself the easiest target for Francis and Henry's frustration with all the events of the last fortnight, including the Treaty and the behaviour of the Spanish King. He hoped that frustration and Marie's anger didn't spill over to include Jacqueline.   
  
The Royal Usher's voice boomed out again, "Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters Marguerite and Jacqueline."   
  
The de Ghent women entered the room. Leonardo watched fascinated by the most hideously overdone entrance he'd seen since in years. Rodmilla and Marguerite were attempting to float and smile graciously. Instead they looked like ghouls. Beside them Jacqueline was almost, but not quite, stomping like a milkmaid. The young woman's actions made her mother's and sister's behaviour even more ridiculous than it already was.   
  
The Baroness's posturing disappeared in shock as King Francis boomed, "Madam, did you or did you not lie to Her Majesty, the Queen of France?"   
  
Queen Marie added forcefully, "Think wisely, Madame, before you answer. Your first words may be your last."   
  
Oh ho! Leonardo could feel tension in everyone around him. What would the woman say?   
  
To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Author's Note - a lot of the first scene may be familiar. I hope you like the different point of view   
  
Chapter Six   
  
Laurent watched as the Baroness tried to squirm out of the predicament she'd got herself into. "A woman will do practically anything for the love of a daughter. Perhaps I did get a little carried away."   
  
'Your Majesties,' added Laurent silently. King Francis hated it when people didn't use his correct title in the Throne Room.   
  
Marguerite fared a little better, "Mother, what have you done? Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here." And then she ruined it, "She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family."   
  
'Oh dear, Marie won't like that,' thought Laurent. The Queen rated family loyalty very highly.   
  
"How dare you turn on me, you little ingrate!" Rodmilla cried as she attacked her daughter.   
  
Laurent could feel a laugh building inside him as the Baroness and Marguerite created a scene worthy of two fishwives fighting over a bargain in the marketplace. The look of exasperated disgust on Jacqueline's face added to Laurent's appreciation of the fight. 'That's right, sweetheart. Keep calm. Don't fall with them.'   
  
"You see? You see what I put up with?" Marguerite screeched at the King and Queen.   
  
Oh, that was a very bad move. No one screeched at Francis Valois, not even the Queen could get away with that.   
  
"That's enough!" King Francis commanded. He looked at Jacqueline, "Are they always like this?"   
  
"Worse," Jacqueline replied. "Your Majesty," she added as though she could hear Laurent's silent prompting.   
  
Rodmilla turned on Jacqueline. Leonardo could feel the Captain tense up beside him as Rodmilla snarled over her shoulder, "Jacqueline, darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this."   
  
"Of course not, Mother," replied Jacqueline calmly. "I'm only here for the food."   
  
Leonardo smiled at the set down and shot a look up at the Captain who was nodding at Jacqueline and grinning broadly.   
  
Queen Marie had had enough of this nonsense. She spoke, "Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, you are hereby stripped of your title and you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped off to the Americas on the next available boat, unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."   
  
Rodmilla appealed to the Courtiers for assistance. Leonardo watched as no one stepped forward. 'You reap what you sew, you foolish woman,' he thought. 'And what have you sewn except deceit and folly? Where are your fair-weather friends now?'   
  
The Baroness turned to the Royal Dais and smiled inanely, "There seem to be quite a few people out of town."   
  
A gentle regal voice calmly cut through the tension in the room - "I will speak for her." The Courtiers bowed to the slim young woman who entered the room from the antechamber. "She is, after all, my step-mother," said Danielle coming to a halt close to the Baroness.   
  
The Courtiers rose and watched as the scene before them unfolded further. The Baroness slowly sank to the floor before the young Princess, "Your Highness."   
  
'That's right, acknowledge her you foolish woman.' Leonardo looked at the kneeling Baroness. 'You could have been the stepmother of the future Queen of France. Instead you chose to lie to the Throne you sought to control and you lost your only chance. How ironic!'   
  
Leonardo watched as Prince Henry explained the situation to the empty headed pretender for his hand. "Marguerite, I don't believe you've met my wife." Leonardo was hard pressed not to grin at the smirk on Henry's face and the answering look of horror on Marguerite's.   
  
The artist was surprised by the soft affectionate smile on Jacqueline's face as she looked at her stepsister. How in the world had that harridan of a Baroness got it right with two of her children and so wrong with Marguerite? It was a puzzle he'd have to ask Danielle about later. If there was one thing he loved it was solving puzzles.   
  
His attention returned to the events in progress as Danielle said, "All I ask Your Majesties is that she be accorded the same courtesy that she bestowed on me."   
  
King Francis nodded and wondered for a moment if he could convince Pierre le Pieu to take Rodmilla as a servant. Tempting as the thought was, it wouldn't do. The King imagined that le Pieu would be nagged into madness within a year and smothered a grin with his hand.   
  
Francis controlled his wayward thoughts as Marie, his ever-sensible wife, passed judgement.   
  
"Rodmilla and Marguerite de Ghent. You are hereby to be removed to the servants' quarters where you will be provided with appropriate clothing and put to work in the Royal Laundry. You shall remain there for a period of one week at which time you will be sold to another Household. You will remain servants for the next ten years, the same length of time that servitude was placed upon another by you. At the end of ten years the Crown will provide each of you with one set of clothing, ten francs and the freedom to start a new life away from France. You may not at any time return to Manor de Barbarac. All your personal belongings are hereby deemed to be the property of Jacqueline de Ghent."   
  
Rodmilla's thoughts were completely calm, too calm. She smiled complacently at the Queen, her mind temporarily unable to cope with what was happening.   
  
Marguerite stared at the Queen in horror. That...that red headed foreigner was telling her to leave! This was her castle! Her Throne! Marguerite was shaking with anger. She yelled at the Queen, "That fat cow's not getting my things! I won't have it..."   
  
"Remove them!" bellowed King Francis. "And wash that one's," he pointed a Marguerite, "mouth out with soap and water for insulting a Lady of the Court."   
  
While Rodmilla and Marguerite were removed Danielle walked up to the dais, curtsied to the King and Queen, and took her place beside her husband.   
  
Jacqueline found herself standing alone in front of the two most powerful people in France. She didn't know if she should leave or stay. She was so glad to see Danielle happy and in love. She was also mentally and emotionally confused by the events of the day.   
  
Queen Marie smiled down at the obviously nervous young woman, "Jacqueline de Ghent, step forward please."   
  
Jacqueline walked closer to the Queen's throne.   
  
"My dear," Queen Marie said, "As the Throne has deprived you of your family the Throne is now your guardian. You will stay here, at Hautefort, until the Manor is appropriately staffed for your safety or until you make an alternate decision on your future."   
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jacqueline curtsied.   
  
The Queen nodded. "This Page," the Queen waved to the Royal Usher who ordered a Page forward, "will see that you are shown to your quarters."   
  
Jacqueline looked down at the Page who had walked over to her. She turned to the Queen who was turning away to speak to the King. "Your Majesty, may I please be so bold as to beg for a different page."   
  
The Queen gave her a look of surprise, "Why ever do you want a different Page child?"   
  
The young woman swallowed nervously. "I do not trust this Page, Your Majesty, he was in the employ of my mother."   
  
********   
  
"I beg your pardon?" the King bellowed at Jacqueline. He had hoped that the dramas would be over with the removal of the Baroness. Now this accusation had extended them and was keeping him from his dinner.   
  
Jacqueline's small supply of bravery was disappearing quickly. She could feel herself beginning to shake in the way she did whenever her mother yelled at her. She saw Danielle start to move towards her but Henry held her back.   
  
"My mother...paid him to...supply information on...the Prince's location and other...things, Your Majesty." Jacqueline's voice was so quiet that the King had to lean forward to hear her.   
  
Captain Laurent stepped forward to grab the Page as he lunged at Jacqueline.   
  
The small man was yelling, "She lies, Your Majesties. She's evil! Just like her mother! See, she even looks like her!"   
  
"Silence," roared Francis.   
  
The Page stood still in the Captain's grip. The Page's eyes glaring accusingly at Jacqueline.   
  
The Captain didn't know what to think. Jacqueline had been doing so well and now what he'd feared most had happened - Francis was angry with her. Please, Lord, make her be telling the truth and don't let her suffer her mother's fate.   
  
"What 'other things', child?" asked the Queen.   
  
Jacqueline looked at her hands. Her courage had fled and she was lost for words until the Captain quietly murmured, "Remember." He was standing by her in more ways than one.   
  
"Speak up girl," King Francis ordered abruptly.   
  
Jacqueline looked up at the Queen. "I don't know what it was, Your Majesty. This Page gave...my mother something, a possession of yours, which...Marguerite...gave to you outside the church. From what my mother said I...I believe that Marguerite may have said that she...found it and was...returning it to you."   
  
The Queen looked shocked, "It was the very pendant that Princess Danielle is now wearing. Your sister told me that she had found it when I dropped it. But I didn't remember putting it on."   
  
The Courtiers all began talking. The King raised his hand for silence. "Do you have any proof of your claim?"   
  
"Only what I saw, Your Majesty." Jacqueline said quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry, child," said the King solemnly, "But theft from the Crown is a Capital Offence. If this charge is proven then your mother and sister must pay the price for their actions. However, if you are found to be lying to the Crown then you will join your mother."   
  
Jacqueline nodded and felt the last remnants of her courage evaporate. Queen Marie looked at her in concern. The girl was shaking and crying silently but she did not seem to be fully aware of it. The Queen believed the girl's story. In hindsight Marguerite's act at the church had been too contrived. But how to prove it?   
  
"As for you," the King pointed at the Page. Laurent pushed the small man forward so hard that he almost fell to his knees. "You will be removed from duty and placed under house arrest until the charge is proven or cleared. Have no doubt that if you are found guilty your sentence will be death. Remove him!"   
  
The whimpering Page was taken away by two guardsmen.   
  
"The Court is now dismissed," commanded Francis. "It will be reconvened in," the King looked to the back of the room, "Two days time. The Guard will escort the members of the Court to the Banqueting Hall for the Wedding Feast."   
  
Laurent led Jacqueline to the side of the Throne Room while the Courtiers filed past them. The Captain ignored the rude comments made to Jacqueline by some of the Courtiers as they passed by. They'd keep.   
  
As the last of the Courtiers left, Leonardo looked at Laurent and Jacqueline. The Captain was trying in vain to calm his lady by patting her hand and begging her to stop crying.   
  
Leonardo sighed. Some young men had no idea. The painter walked up to the couple, brushed the Captain aside and pulled Jacqueline into a gentle hug.   
  
"Stop this child," Leonardo said quietly. "Or you will make yourself ill." The old man patted her back and heard a low growl from beside him. Leonardo looked up for a moment then continued, "Please stop crying before Captain Laurent kills me."   
  
His comment broke through the young woman's hysteria. Jacqueline looked at Leonardo in surprise, "Sir, we haven't been introduced!" She stepped away hurriedly from Leonardo. "Besides, Marc wouldn't..." She saw looked up, saw the expression Laurent's face and quietly stepped closer to the Captain.   
  
Leonardo grinned and walked away as Marc pulled Jacqueline into a tight embrace, much to Danielle's surprise. The Princess had been on her way to comfort her stepsister. Instead she found herself being intercepted by Leonardo, who took her by the arm and led her back to her new family.   
  
"Young men today, no idea at all!" the artist said to King Francis who replied, "Tell me about it."   
  
"And there speaks the expert," said Marie, a sparkle of amusement in her tired eyes.   
  
The King grumbled light-heartedly and declared, "Today's been all too much. It's time we ate our dinner and got some sleep." Francis turned to his son who was about to comment, "Don't say it! You're supposed to be a gentleman."   
  
"Yes, Father." Henry grinned. The grin turned into a laugh as Danielle gave him a scolding look.   
  
"Captain Laurent!" bellowed Francis, "Drag yourself away from what you shouldn't be doing in my Throne Room and escort Milady de Ghent to the Banqueting Hall."   
  
"Yes, stop horsing around," added Henry, grinning broadly. The Captain glared at Leonardo, who smiled innocently. Henry winked at the Captain who quickly did as he was ordered.   
  
Henry laughed and said to Danielle and Leonardo. "I don't think I've ever seen Laurent blush before."   
  
"Remember, you are supposed to be a gentleman, Your Highness," Danielle smiled up at her husband. She took Henry by the arm and said, "So, my love, shall we go to our wedding feast?"   
  
********   
  
Henry and Danielle shared another kiss as the Courtiers cheered. Leonardo smiled as he looked around the Banqueting Hall. The Wedding Feast was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Well, everyone except for the women with daughters of marriageable age, who all looked rather subdued.   
  
The function was a very traditional affair. The Royal Family and their special guests, including Leonardo, sat at the top table. On one side of the hall were tables reserved for the men of the court. On the other side, tables for the women. Leonardo wondered what Francis would think of the new fashion in Italy for shared banqueting tables for the married members of the Court. He'd probably think it as wicked as the Buffet table at a masque.   
  
The artist looked down the table to the newly married couple. Henry and Danielle were talking softly and sharing a cup of wine together. The new Princess looked so happy. Leonardo prayed that the Prince would do nothing to change that. That young man could be so impetuous.   
  
Speaking of silly young men. Leonardo's attention was drawn to a few young nobles who were conducting a sing-a-long at one of the men's tables. The songs had started as polite little ditties but with each song the words were becoming less and less appropriate for a Royal Function. The Royal Usher had already asked them twice to moderate their behaviour. They had obeyed; behaving themselves for a while and until the next cup of wine sank in.   
  
The young men had begun to sing a crude song that was never, ever sung in polite society. Leonardo watched as the King raised his eyebrows and his voice. "If you don't stop that singing right now, you'll be singing in the dungeons. For a week!"   
  
The singers fell silent. One bright spark stood up to drink a salute to the King and discovered his legs weren't as stable as he thought. His friends, the King and most of the men in the room laughed as the young man landed on his backside on the floor.   
  
The King shook his head in disgust and ordered the guards to "pour them out of the room and take them somewhere to sleep it off".   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline looked at the food in front of her. The meat, what there was of it after the men had taken their share, was well cooked and smelt delicious. And the baked vegetables looked very inviting.   
  
It was all very nice but she really wasn't hungry. She had been hard pressed to finish the first cover, a small bowl of soup. She sighed and put down her fork.   
  
"The food not good enough for you, Miss High-and-Mighty?"   
  
Jacqueline looked across the table into the scowling face of Celeste.   
  
"No, it's very nice, Madame. I'm just not hungry." Jacqueline said a little angrily. It had been a horrible day without this added harassment.   
  
"Nothing's ever good enough for the likes of you is it? Is that why you're such a liar?" Celeste snapped at her.   
  
"Yes," Isabelle turned to face Jacqueline. "I recall the lies you said about Celeste. Maybe I should tell the King."   
  
Jacqueline swallowed nervously. What stories would these horrible women make up about her? She was trying to think of something to say to them when a Page walked up to her chair.   
  
"Mademoiselle de Ghent? Princess Danielle would like a word with you. Please follow me."   
  
"Oh, yes, thank you," Jacqueline stood. She ignored the scowls from Celeste and Isabelle and followed the young man. They walked between the women's tables and the wall. Along the way, the Page stopped to allow a couple of guardsmen carry a very drunken young man past him and out the door. He then led Jacqueline up to the Royal table.   
  
Jacqueline curtsied to Royal Table. "Your Highness," she said to Danielle.   
  
Princess Danielle smiled and waved to a chair that had been placed beside her, "Please come and sit with me Jacqueline. We have not spoken in so long."   
  
Jacqueline walked around behind the table and found she was to sit between Danielle and the King. Jacqueline was still embarrassed at her improper behaviour in the Throne Room, although Marc's hugs had been wonderful. She wondered again what 'official business' he had left to do as she sat on the chair and gave the King a tiny smile. "Your Majesty," she said in an equally tiny voice.   
  
To her surprise the King winked at her and said, "You have a nice gossip with Danielle. Don't mind about me." The King turned to back to resume his conversation with Queen Marie and Signore Da Vinci.   
  
********   
  
The Page looked up at the large man who loomed over him. "I'm only off duty. You can't question me," the Page stammered, conveniently ignoring that he was currently locked in a cell with his tormentor.   
  
"You are a possible threat to the Crown." Laurent growled. "I can do what I like with you." Captain Laurent had no intention of physically hurting the Page but a good scare was another matter. A scare just might make the man tell the truth, now or later. Besides it had been a long day and Laurent was missing the Wedding Feast, so someone had to take the brunt of his temper.   
  
Laurent continued to ask questions which the Page either refused to answer or denied all knowledge of the events. Laurent was really starting to lose his temper when there was a knock on the cell door.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"The prisoner's dinner, sir," called the cell guard through the grating in the door.   
  
"He'd not hungry. Take it away." The Captain looked down at the Page. "If I have to miss my meal then so can you." He smiled in the mischievous way that had sent his brothers and sisters running for cover and picked up the small man. "Let's try this another way."   
  
The Page squealed as the Captain held him upside down by his feet. "Did Rodmilla de Ghent give you money for information?"   
  
The Page squeaked and fainted.   
  
Laurent sighed in disgust, dropped the man on the pallet of straw in one corner of the room and called for the guard.   
  
********   
  
Danielle and Jacqueline chatted quietly about the manor and the events of the last few days. Danielle's eyes sparkled when Jacqueline told her of Paulette's comments about the Baroness and she giggled when told of Maurice warning off the Captain. Jacqueline smiled, "Maurice is so nice. He's been driving the carriage for years but I never really talked to him until recently."   
  
Danielle agreed. "Louise is so sweet too," she smiled "Now if we could only get Paulette to behave."   
  
Danielle is so kind to me, thought Jacqueline, and I've done nothing to deserve it. She looked down at her hands, "I am sorry that I could not be at your wedding," Jacqueline said quietly. She added in a soft voice, "I am sorry for so many things that have happened in the last ten years."   
  
Danielle hugged Jacqueline, regardless of the prying eyes of the Courtiers. "Don't be sorry for things you couldn't change." She smiled, "I am so glad that you are my stepsister and that I can share my happiness with you."   
  
Jacqueline smiled mistily and listened as Danielle began to tell her of the wedding. Danielle spoke quietly, so that only Jacqueline, Henry and Francis could hear her voice. "I was so nervous waiting outside the church. But Leonardo, and that nice Captain of yours, cheered me up. Yes, Henry, she's blushing - don't make her blush more. Where was I? Oh Jacqueline, Leonardo gave me away and he said the nicest thing - that he was there on behalf of Papa. I almost cried. Oh, and the Bishop was so kind, he made a lovely speech and promised to ask the Brothers to sing a special prayer for us. And the choir boys sang so wonderfully." Danielle giggled, "And Henry looked so handsome and he was so sweet. After we were married he carried me out of the church to a beautiful coach. It was all so, so beautiful." Danielle sighed happily and was rewarded for her speech with a kiss from the Prince.   
  
The King turned to Jacqueline, "I believe Milady de Ghent that you'll get a more," he smiled at Henry and Danielle, "organised description in a day or two, when the excitement has worn off. If not, you can always ask Signore da Vinci."   
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Jacqueline smiled.   
  
"Francis, really!" Queen Marie tapped her fan on the back of the King's hand.   
  
The King turned away and the two young women smothered their giggles behind their hands. Henry didn't bother to hide his laughter.   
  
Listening in on the young women's conversation had convinced King Francis that Jacqueline wouldn't have lied to the Crown; at least not knowingly. He also had a pretty good idea of what Laurent saw in her. Like Danielle, she was a breath of fresh air after the leeches in the court. However, she lacked Danielle's backbone and her directness, which would make it all the more difficult to get the girl out of her current predicament with her reputation intact.   
  
Francis drained his goblet and hoped that he wouldn't have to make Jacqueline a servant. Unfortunately, if she couldn't prove her innocence he'd have no option but to do exactly that.   
  
To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Seven   
  
"Three cheers for the Prince and Princess!" The crowd of courtiers in the hallway cheered as the young couple finally reached the door to the Prince's quarters.   
  
Danielle was both embarrassed and happy to have so many people escorting her. She clung to Henry's arm as the crowd jostled forward. Some of the courtiers were calling for her to toss them a token or a piece of her dress. A maidservant handed Danielle flowers and coins, which she threw into the crowd.   
  
The courtiers surged forward, grabbing at the bridal tokens. A dozen guardsmen stopped the courtiers from getting too close to the couple.   
  
"It would be best if you left while we can hold them back, Your Highness," said the scarred, grey-haired officer by Henry's side. "They would not intend to harm you but it would be prudent to..."   
  
"I have no intention of staying here a second longer than necessary, Captain Arnaud." Henry winked at Danielle before addressing the crowd. "Thank you all very much. Now if you would kindly excuse us, my wife and I have better things to do."   
  
The crowd cheered again and some of them shouted out bawdy comments as Henry led Danielle into his quarters and firmly shut the door.   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline was looking for the Page who was to escort her to her quarters. She had lost sight of him as the crowd had started to disperse. 'Perhaps if I wait here he'll find me,' she thought nervously.   
  
"Mademoiselle de Ghent?"   
  
Jacqueline jumped slightly and turned to the owner of the voice. "Yes?"   
  
"Please pardon me addressing you without a formal introduction but I must speak with you." Captain Arnaud said in his concise, clipped voice.   
  
"Why do you wish to address me, sir?"   
  
"Captain Laurent is paying court to you, is he not, Mademoiselle?" Arnaud looked down his long nose at Jacqueline as though he were inspecting a stain on the floor.   
  
Jacqueline's voice failed her under the cold glance. Arnaud took her silence as a confirmation of his statement.   
  
"Captain Chevalier Laurent is a colleague of mine, Mademoiselle, and an honest soldier. If you fall do not take him with you." Arnaud fixed an icy glare on the young woman. "Even he deserves better than that."   
  
"I beg your pardon, sir?" Jacqueline was flustered by this strange man's words. Marc was a Knight? Why didn't she know that?   
  
"It's about time someone told you both some home truths." Arnaud continued. "Your stepsister's place in court is too new and fragile for her to protect you. She only succeeded against your mother because the Royal Family backed her up. Unless you can find evidence to clear your name, well - I hope you are good at doing laundry, Mademoiselle."   
  
Jacqueline backed away from the officer. Arnaud signalled to one of his men, who brought her lost Page to her side.   
  
"Good night, Mademoiselle de Ghent. I hope whatever happens that you make an honourable decision." Arnaud bowed to the young woman who was fleeing so quickly that the Page had to run after her.   
  
********   
  
The next morning it was a tired and depressed Jacqueline who climbed into a royal carriage by the west gate. She was travelling to the manor to collect her belongings and tell the servants the news of the last day. It was the last thing that she felt like doing.   
  
Late night she had managed to catch only a few hours sleep in one of the crowded Ladies Dormitories. The other young women had spent half the night giggling over men, the royal wedding and the feast. It was like trying to sleep in a roomful of Marguerites.   
  
All Jacqueline had wanted to do was to curl up and cry.   
  
It was so ironic. She was finally free of her mother and had found a man who liked her for herself, only to have her world collapse around her. Jacqueline had searched in vain for her newfound courage but Arnaud's words had made it disappear along with whatever hope she had for a happy future.   
  
The rocking of the carriage was comforting and the elderly maidservant accompanying her soon fell asleep. Finally alone, Jacqueline allowed herself to think through the events of the previous day. She found herself thinking of her mother and Marguerite and their stupidity. What would happen to them? What would become of her silly sister who never had any proper guidance?   
  
'What about me? Will I ever see them again?'   
  
She cast her thoughts back to when her mother and sister had re-entered her life. It must have been about six months after her Grandmamma de Ghent died. Her mother had appeared not long after the Baron de Ghent, Jacqueline's uncle, had written to ask permission to adopt Jacqueline. She could recall, as though it were yesterday, the day that tall, cold stranger had come into the nursery in her uncle's home and ordered her five-year-old daughter to accompany her.   
  
Jacqueline had never known why her mother had come to collect her. To the little girl she was at the time it was like a dream come true. She'd wanted to be with her mother as long as she could remember.   
  
Jacqueline knew from her nurse that her mother had left her with her father's family when she was only a few months old. Her tired mind suddenly recalled that she'd once overheard her uncle say that it was because she was born after her father died and wasn't a boy. He had implied that her mother had rejected her because Jacqueline wouldn't inherit father's title and therefore her mother couldn't keep the chateaux. 'Was that why she treated me so? Was it mother?'   
  
More memories tumbled through Jacqueline's mind. Playing with her cousins in the chateaux grounds. Visiting her uncle in his study. Watching the cook bake cakes and treats. She was sad to discover she couldn't remember all the details of the chateaux or even Grandmama's face. But she did remember the peaceful flower garden, the smell of Grandmama's perfume and the feeling of safety and love in the nursery.   
  
Her memories shifted to the Manor de Barbarac and her kind stepfather. She had known Papa-Auguste for such a short time but he had been kind to her that she'd never forgotten him. Danielle had been so lucky to have such a nice father. She wondered yet again what her father had been like. Had he been anything like her quiet, sensible uncle?   
  
She thought of her room at the manor and the many hours she'd spent there with only Tildie for company. Her aunt had given her the doll as a fourth birthday gift. Jacqueline's nurse had named the little wooden doll Mathilde but she was always Tildie to Jacqueline. She and Tilde had been so happy playing together in her room.   
  
Jacqueline winced as the painful memory of that horrible day surfaced again. She was eleven when Rodmilla had told her that it was time she grew up and smashed Tilde with Maurice's axe. For a long time Jacqueline had buried the painful memories of watching her childhood friend destroyed. The destruction of Danielle's book had brought them all flooding back.   
  
'Is that what has made me change so much in these last days? Was it just anger that gave me the strength to fight?'   
  
And now she was to leave the manor. She recalled how lost she'd felt when she left the chateaux, how she had missed her nurse. Heavens, Jacqueline thought, it's so long since I left Ghent and yet I can still remember Anne. She smiled sleepily as she recalled the loving, kind woman whose cuddles could melt the coldest fears and scare away the nastiest goblins from under the bed. If only her current problems were so easily banished.   
  
********   
  
"Ah ha! There you are!"   
  
The rolls of canvas fell to the ground and Gustave stood frozen in shock. The Master Artist Signore Da Vinci had hailed him and was heading this way as fast as his legs would carry him.   
  
"That's no way to treat good canvases lad!" Leonardo waved at the mess on the ground.   
  
Gustave nodded and tried to organise his thoughts and the canvases at the same time as he bowed to the Master.   
  
"Do you know where I could find a good frame maker? I saw a nice frame on a portrait in your master's studio. The one on the west wall. Who made that?"   
  
"That was made by a master carpenter who's a friend of my master's. I could introduce you if you'd like, Signore." Gustave bobbed another little bow while trying to pick up the canvases.   
  
"I'd like that," Leonardo grinned. "Are you happy to see Danielle married to the Prince?"   
  
The canvases dropped from Gustave's hands again, "So she really is a Princess?"   
  
"Where have you been boy?"   
  
"Working," Gustave stammered. "I...I've been helping my master with his work. I haven't heard anything from Danielle since the masque. I heard that the Prince had rejected her." Gustave stopped attempting to recover the canvases as a feeling of disappointment washed over him, "I thought we were friends. She should have said something."   
  
"No one from the manor told you?" Leonardo's voice was full of surprise.   
  
"I don't go there any more." Gustave looked rather guilty, "I was banned by the Baroness years ago. Anyway, Danielle always finds me when she needs to talk. And occasionally I speak to Maurice - usually when he hunts me down to do something."   
  
Leonardo sighed, "I'm sorry Gustave. I knew what was happening. I should have told you. I may well have, if life hadn't been moving so fast that it didn't give me time to think."   
  
"I understand Signore, you've been busy." Gustave smiled nervously, still in awe of the Master.   
  
"Pick up your canvases. We'll walk a while and I'll tell you what's happened in the last week."   
  
********   
  
Henry Valois, Crown Prince of France and newly married man was unimpressed.   
  
It had been late in the evening, close to midnight, when he and Danielle had finally reached the haven of their bedroom. Henry had been agog with anticipation, when his bride had told him how much she loved him and disappeared into the dressing room to change into the pretty nightgown the Queen had given her. He'd been filled with passion when she had come back into the room and lain beside him on the bed. And he'd been totally stunned when she'd instantly fallen asleep.   
  
He could understand why she was tired. She had been through a lot in the last week and so many things had happened to her in one day. So he reasoned he would be a kind husband and allow her to nap for a little while. She was still asleep ten long hours later!   
  
Henry himself had fallen asleep only to wake at dawn to watch Danielle sleeping and sleeping and...sleeping. Henry's patience finally ran out with the mid-morning changing of the guard.   
  
He had to wake her up. Staring at her hadn't worked. Neither did softly calling her name. Henry had even tried blowing in her ear but she'd simply swiped a hand at him as though he were an annoying fly and rolled over.   
  
"That's it, I've had enough!" Henry rolled Danielle onto her back and kissed her on the lips. After a minute or so Danielle sighed, said his name and woke.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
Danielle squinted up at Henry. From the tone of his voice it wasn't a good morning at all. She smiled up at her husband and then gasped as her mind kicked into gear, "Oh Henry, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you wake me?"   
  
"I tried! It's all right. Just don't do it again." He grinned mischievously. "I've thought of the perfect punishment but you'll have to wait until our children are old enough to hear about their mother's behaviour on her wedding night."   
  
"Henry, you wouldn't. It would be so embarrassing."   
  
"Convince me not to." Henry's grin grew even wider.   
  
"What in the world could I possibly do to convince you?" Danielle said sweetly. Her smile collapsed into giggles as Henry began tickling her.   
  
********   
  
The carriage came to a halt outside the manor. Edouard jumped down from his horse and walked over to open the door with a flourish. His dramatic pose was completely lost on the snoozing occupants. Edouard cleared his throat noisily and Jacqueline jerked awake.   
  
"We have arrived, Mademoiselle."   
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Vauvallon." Jacqueline gently tapped the elderly maid on the shoulder and stepped down from the coach. She nodded a greeting to Louise and Paulette who were standing in the manor doorway. "Lieutenant, I have to speak to the servants and pack. It may take a while. Would the men like some refreshment?"   
  
"Thank you but water from the well will be good enough for them, Mademoiselle." He ignored the muttered comment from somewhere to the left of him and the answering "ssshhh". Whoever the complaint was they would soon receive his full attention.   
  
Jacqueline nodded absently and walked slowly over to Louise and Paulette.   
  
"What in the world have you done to yourself, child?" Paulette said abruptly, totally forgetting the audience and the need to be respectful to the young lady in public. "You look like death warmed up."   
  
"Come inside, Paulette and Louise. I have news for you." Jacqueline's voice was flat and emotionless. Louise could see that Jacqueline was obviously in shock. What had happened? Louise's worries grew when Jacqueline said absently, "Maurice should be here too."   
  
Louise scurried off to find her husband while Jacqueline quietly introduced the elderly maid, Elaine, to Paulette. At Jacqueline's suggestion Paulette took Elaine upstairs to show her to Jacqueline's room. The maid began to sort out Jacqueline's clothing and fold it ready for packing.   
  
Paulette promised to send Maurice along soon with a trunk and hurried back downstairs. Jacqueline was sitting in her chair in the corner of the living room.   
  
"What is it? You can tell me." Paulette clung to the girl's hand. "You were so much stronger when you left. What happened?"   
  
Jacqueline said nothing. She couldn't speak yet or she might lose her grip on the matter at hand. She smiled wanly as Maurice and Louise entered the room.   
  
"Please sit down." Jacqueline waited until the servants sat. "I won't let you stay worried any longer. Danielle is safe."   
  
"We knew that, miss, from the Captain," said Louise.   
  
Jacqueline smiled at Maurice. "Oh, yes, that's right." She looked at her hands, "I'm afraid that Danielle won't be back at the Manor for a while. She was married yesterday."   
  
"Married?" Paulette's mouth dropped open.   
  
"Our Danielle?" Louise held her hands to her mouth.   
  
Maurice's eyes widened, "To?"   
  
"To Prince Henry. Danielle's now the Crown Princess of France."   
  
There was stunned silence for a moment and then pandemonium. Maurice beamed proudly and Louise was half laughing half crying while Paulette danced around the room cheering. The noise continued for a few minutes before Maurice noticed that Jacqueline wasn't celebrating.   
  
He walked over and sat down in Marguerite's chair. "There's something else, isn't there."   
  
Jacqueline nodded. "My mother and sister were found guilty of lying to the Queen because they told her that Danielle was Nicole and was engaged." Maurice nodded. Paulette and Louise had stopped their celebrating and were listening to the quiet voice. "Mother lost her title and they have both been made servants for ten years."   
  
"Ten years!" Paulette said happily. She was about to say something but Maurice's steady voice stopped her.   
  
"What else child?"   
  
Jacqueline told them of the Page and her predicament.   
  
"Oh child! Well, we all know what that Page did. We can go and tell the King." Paulette wasn't going to let this spoil her celebration.   
  
"Yes, we saw him here and Maurice saw the Baroness give him coins." Louise added.   
  
"But a servant's word is not clearance, is it," said Maurice quietly. "They'll just say she ordered us to speak for her."   
  
The women digested the thought for a moment before Louise said, "What about the Captain? Or Monsieur Da Vinci? Or Danielle?"   
  
"Really Louise, Danielle's newly married. She probably won't see daylight for a week."   
  
"Paulette!" Louise hit her friend with the cleaning cloth that she always kept at hand. "Really!"   
  
Jacqueline laughed. The two squabbling women sounded so much like the King and Queen arguing. She would have to compare notes with Danielle on that when she returned to court.   
  
She sighed, for a moment she had forgotten her troubles. Oh well, this was her problem, not the servants'. They'd had quite enough to deal with up to now and she wasn't going to burden them with any more. "It's alright, I'm sure that Ma...Captain Laurent will find a way to clear me."   
  
"Of course he will." Paulette smiled, "Now there's something I need you to help me with upstairs."   
  
Jacqueline followed Paulette up to Rodmilla's bedroom. "Your mother and sister have gone now, Miss Jacqueline, and you are free to do whatever you want to. We must do something to mark the occasion."   
  
"What sort of thing?" asked Jacqueline.   
  
"Something that you've always wanted to do, of course. Something that your mother would have forbidden."   
  
Edouard looked up at the upstairs window. It sounded like someone was screaming. He was about to charge towards the house when he realised there were two voices screaming with laughter.   
  
Louise and Maurice headed up the stairs. What it the world was going on? The stopped in the doorway to Rodmilla's room and stared at the sight before them. Jacqueline and Paulette were each wearing one of Rodmilla's hats and jumping up and down on the bed.   
  
Elaine wandered in, looked at the two women and muttered, "Mad as March hares," before leaving the room.   
  
Louise and Maurice looked at each other, turned and headed back downstairs before laughter overcame them too.   
  
********   
  
Gustave had almost fainted. They had been talking about how Gustave spent his days when Signore Leonardo da Vinci, Artist in Residence to His Supreme Majesty King Francis Valois of France had suddenly cried out, "Oh you idiot!" Before Gustave could say any more the old man had hugged him and hurriedly left the studio.   
  
Gustave didn't know if he'd said the right thing and the Signore was very happy or if he'd offended the old artist and the hug was some unusual Italian custom used to farewell idiots. After a few moments the young artist gave up trying to solve the puzzle that was Leonardo and began cleaning the new canvases before his Master saw the state they were in.   
  
********   
  
Lieutenant Edouard Vauvallon was not happy with this detour. Captain Laurent had given him explicit instructions to look after Mademoiselle de Ghent and to see that any travel requirement she had was met. Somehow he didn't think this was what the Captain had in mind when he gave that order.   
  
If there was one officer in the Guard that Edouard wanted to stay on the good side of it was Laurent. The thought of losing his goodwill was making Edouard nervous. His horse was picking up on his nervousness and refusing to behave which was only making matters worse.   
  
Edouard had come to the Guard only recently. He was a member of one of the families that traditionally provided their sons to the Guard of the King of France. However, his father had been a scholar and a traveller and had wanted Edouard to follow the same path. All Edouard had ever wanted to be was a guard. After his father's death, and with the help of Captain Comte LeRiche, Edouard had purchased himself a commission in the Royal Guard.   
  
LeRiche had been a friend of his father's and was a courtier more than a soldier. Edouard had even heard tales of LeRiche appearing out of uniform in the King's presence - something that would never be done by a real Guardsman. It appeared obvious to Edouard that this strange behaviour explained why LeRiche was only responsible for the network of Royal Couriers and was stationed closer to Paris.   
  
When Edouard had arrived at Hautefort that he had looked for a better military role model than LeRiche. The choice between the fit, commanding, cold Arnaud and the stout, quiet, emotional Laurent had seemed obvious. Therefore Edouard had done his best to copy the style of Arnaud.   
  
It had been a surprise to discover that the Sergeants of the Royal Guard all disagreed with him. They all rated Laurent as the better officer. Edouard had been further surprised when he found out that Laurent had earned his title in battle while Arnaud had earned his facial scars in duel.   
  
It was the words of the Armoury Sergeant that had finally convinced Edouard. "Decide if you want to spend your life beating your men or working with them. Then choose. But before you do ask yourself -who does King Francis trust with his son's life and why?"   
  
Their destination came into view, jolting Edouard out of his memories. "I am in so much trouble."   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage. She held the small bundle of cloth firmly in her hands while she pointed to various large sheet-wrapped bundles. "Those three there and that one, thank you." The driver threw the bundles down to two guardsmen.   
  
"Elaine, please come with me," Jacqueline said in her most courtly and polite tones. She turned to face the building. A few minutes and this would be over. All she had to do was be brave and honourable. This was the right thing to do.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Mademoiselle?"   
  
"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm sure." Jacqueline walked up to the door of Le Pieu's home and waited as Elaine rang the doorbell.   
  
********   
  
Leonardo waved to Captain Laurent across the crowded stabling yard. The officer nodded a greeting while he continued to reprimand the stableboy who'd fed his horse hot meal. The boy was lucky that the horse hadn't fallen ill but was unlucky that the Captain was in a foul mood. By the time the artist walked up to the Captain the stableboy was almost crying.   
  
Leonardo smiled sympathetically at the lad and tapped Laurent on the shoulder. "I have some news for you, Captain. I thought you'd be out searching for evidence."   
  
Laurent let the boy flee and turned to Leonardo. "The Guard is searching. Not one horse joke Leonardo or I'll throw you in the water trough." He glared at Leonardo, "Why did you break your promise and tell Henry?"   
  
"We don't have time for jokes now, Captain. Besides, I didn't break my promise. It must have been Queen Marie who told Prince Henry." Leonardo looked up at the Captain who was turning an alarming shade of red. The painter quickly continued, "Have you ever met Danielle's young apprentice painter friend?"   
  
Laurent looked longingly at the water trough and back at Leonardo. After a moment he sighed deeply. "If he's the young rabbit who was painting in a hayfield when Henry was hunting down Nic...Princess Danielle, then I have seen him, once."   
  
"That would be him. His Master has a studio in the town. Because he's a friend of Danielle's he keeps an eye out for anyone from the manor."   
  
"He can clear Jacqueline?"   
  
"Not exactly. But he did give me some interesting information. What do you know of the Comtess LeCordier and Madame Richaud?"   
  
********   
  
For once in his life Pierre le Pieu was speechless. He had been moping contentedly in his chair when Rodmilla de Ghent's frumpy daughter and half a dozen of the Royal Guard entered the room.   
  
He sneered at her then grabbed at the wound on his face. Oww, that hurt!   
  
Jacqueline squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and faced down the armourer. "Monsieur le Pieu, I have come to clear the debt on my family's name. I believe that my mother borrowed a large sum of money from you. That amount was cleared by goods."   
  
"Which were exchanged for a servant who - ran away" le Pieu didn't like this. What the girl was up to?   
  
"Yes. Umm. Well, I have come to clear the debt. As payment I have brought my mother's and sister's clothing and the jewellery my mother bought with the money she borrowed." Jacqueline placed the small bundle on the table in front of le Pieu.   
  
"What? Rodmilla too afraid to come herself?"   
  
"No, Monsieur. My mother and sister were found guilty of treason and were stripped of their station and sentenced to ten years in service." Jacqueline looked at her hands as le Pieu laughed and grabbed at his faced again. Then she looked up again. "I was given their belongings and I have chosen to use them to clear the debt."   
  
"Where's Rodmilla now?" le Pieu stared at her.   
  
"The laundry at Hautefort." Jacqueline hesitated, then spoke in a courtly voice, "Before these people will you now agree that the debt is cleared, Sir?"   
  
Le Pieu stared at the girl. "Yes, it's cleared. Now go away." Le Pieu ignored the glare from the Lieutenant of the Guard. He watched the girl and her companions leave. He'd written off any hope of seeing any money out of Prince Henry or the Baroness but Rodmilla's frumpy daughter had surprised him.   
  
Now how could he use this to his advantage?   
  
To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Reflections - So Life Goes On   
  
Chapter Eight   
  
It was last night all over again. Jacqueline picked at another meal while Isabelle Richaud whispered horrible threats at her. "One word against Celeste and I and you'll wish that you were never born. Terrible things can happen to servants, even Royal servants."   
  
Jacqueline tried to ignore the droning voice and watched events at the head table. The dinner was to farewell the Spanish Royal Family. Only the Spanish King and Queen and a handful of courtiers had attended. Just enough to save face while still managing to give a slight insult to the French King and Queen.   
  
Prince Henry and Princess Danielle were seated at the head table. Both of them looked like it was the last place they'd like to be. Captain Laurent, on duty even now, stood slightly behind the young couple. Jacqueline's gaze met Laurent's and he looked away. He was still angry with her.   
  
When she had returned to Hautefort Laurent had spoken to Lieutenant Vauvallon. The Captain took the news of the detour badly. Jacqueline had never seen him angry before and she had been a little afraid of him. It had only got worse when she'd tried to defend the Lieutenant. Marc had stared at her for a moment before excusing himself and walking away.   
  
He hated her! She just knew it. She'd ruined everything.   
  
Isabelle's voice continued to drone in her ear. Something snapped in Jacqueline. She had had enough of this woman. Jacqueline knew this was her last evening meal as a lady, she should be enjoying it. "If I am to be a servant, Madame, why shouldn't I take you with me?"   
  
Shocked into silence, Isabelle quickly returned to eating her meal.   
  
********   
  
At the head table Queen Marie ate her meal and watched the courtiers. Marie relaxed and watched for the undercurrents in the room. The French and Spanish courtiers were being so very civil to each other that the atmosphere was like glue. Still, there were some intriguing events taking place. She would have to compare notes with the recently arrived Captain Comte LeRiche.   
  
She wondered how LeRiche was faring in his questioning of the Page, Rodmilla and Marguerite. Marie had understood why LeRiche had not been impressed to hear of the Page's behaviour. The Comte firmly believed that the only spies that should be in Hautefort were his.   
  
********   
  
Marguerite sipped her third dish of tea. When she was told she was to be questioned she'd expected anything but tea, cakes and polite conversation. She looked over at the Comte seated opposite her. There was something almost cat-like about him.   
  
They had been talking of her life at the Manor. Marguerite had chatted about the court and all her beautiful clothes. Speaking of her clothes reminded her that she'd lost them to Jacqueline and Marguerite pouted.   
  
"So, tell me about your sister. It must have been hard for someone as beautiful and clever as yourself to have someone like her around?"   
  
Marguerite's pout vanished and she smiled at him, he understood everything so well. "Yes, she's so ugly and stupid. Mother got so sick of her."   
  
"Really?" The Comte smiled and poured Marguerite a little more tea.   
  
"She's so stupidly honest. Mother came up with such a wonderful plan to catch the Prince for me and Jacqueline didn't like it." She giggled and sipped her tea, "As if she had any say in anything Mother did." Marguerite giggled again and drained the cup. "May I have some more tea?"   
  
"I think you've have quite enough, my dear," the Comte smiled. "So, your Mother's plan must have been very clever. Did she have any help?"   
  
"Only from that ugly Page."   
  
"Sounds intriguing." The Comte's smile grew even more cat-like. He leant closer to her and said seductively, "Do tell."   
  
Marguerite grinned saucily at him and began to tell him all about her Mother's pet Page.   
  
********   
  
The significance of Jacqueline's comments had hit Louise during the afternoon. She pondered the comments all evening. Finally, she confronted Maurice in their room that night, "You knew about Danielle before the Captain told you, didn't you!"   
  
Maurice tried to find somewhere to escape to but the floor was stone and Louise was between him and the door. "Uhhh, yes, dear," he murmured as he climbed into the bed.   
  
Louise looked at her husband, tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?"   
  
"The Prince ordered me not to speak. I couldn't. Truly. You know I'd never choose to lie to you."   
  
After a moment Louise muttered, "I know you wouldn't" She removed her socks and climbed into bed.   
  
"Argh! Your feet are cold," hissed Maurice. Louise stuck her feet onto the back of his legs. "Arrrggggggghhhhh! All right. The next time Danielle is saved by the Prince I'll tell you."   
  
"Make sure you do." Louise stopped torturing her husband and settled down to sleep.   
  
********   
  
Marie smiled indulgently at her son and his bride as they fed each other morsels of breakfast pastry. They were such a sweet couple. She was becoming rather jealous of their loving relationship. Her own relationship with Francis was affectionate friendship at its best and wildly unstable at its worst. She had tried her best to improve it but there were so many old wounds to heal - some of them older than their marriage.   
  
The trio's breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of King Francis, Captain LeRiche, and Signore da Vinci.   
  
"This is a breakfast table, Francis, not a war room," Queen Marie's terse manner instantly put the King offside.   
  
"We have to sort out this mess with the Page before court this afternoon." King Francis sat in a chair and put his booted feet onto a footstool, a sure sign that his gout was playing havoc with his temper.   
  
Queen Marie bit back on the comment she was going to make and gave Danielle a look of apology. The girl was still very nervous around Francis. Marie hoped that Danielle would eventually see the scarred man underneath the gruff manner. It had taken Marie a long time to find him.   
  
"What do you need us to do?" Henry asked his father.   
  
The King looked at his son in surprise and smiled, "Listen and think."   
  
********   
  
"That's very interesting," purred le Pieu. He leered at the man who had given him the gossip of the charges against the Page and the predicament of Jacqueline de Ghent. "I'm sure I can make good use of that."   
  
Le Pieu sat back in his chair and chuckled, "Very good use."   
  
********   
  
The portrait gallery was nearly deserted when Laurent entered it. He strode purposefully toward the figure at the far end. It was now or never.   
  
Jacqueline was examining a portrait of the King's great-grandfather. No longer concerned about her reputation, she had sent Elaine away for the morning.   
  
Jacqueline turned to face Marc as he walked towards her. "Good morning, Captain Chevalier Laurent," she curtsied in formal greeting and smiled sweetly at him.   
  
Marc hesitated. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped.   
  
********   
  
Jacqueline looked up at Marc through her lashes as he apologised for, as he put it, 'throwing a tantrum worthy of a three-year-old child'. She smiled a little at that and accepted his apology with a nod. Maybe she hadn't ruined everything. But now it was almost too late; the court would be in session in little more than an hour. There was so little time and so many things she wanted to say - and couldn't.   
  
Marc looked Jacqueline. She was so tense. She had worked herself into such an emotional state that she was almost shaking. He knew that old trick well; all four of his sisters had become expert at it as children. He knew of only one reply to it - a frontal assault. With his sisters he had pulled their hair. In this case a different approach was called for. He'd just have to storm the battlements and blast the consequences.   
  
Jacqueline was lost for words. He must think she was such an idiot. She was about to run away when she found herself being grabbed by the shoulders. She gave a tiny squeak as the Captain said, "Please excuse me but I have something to say to you." All conscious thought fled from Jacqueline's mind when Marc kissed her passionately.   
  
Marc broke the kiss and smiled, "I believe you have something to say to me too." He kissed her again.   
  
This time she kissed him back. Jacqueline's worries melted into the back of her mind. This was her chance to discover what she was about to lose. To see a glimpse of what it was that Henry and Danielle shared.   
  
Marc smiled, "I like this conversation, milady." Jacqueline blushed and he kissed her again. She clung to him, her kiss full of desperation. The Captain staggered backwards under her attack.   
  
"Whoa!" He grinned down at her. "That's done it. Three's the magic number. I'll have to court you properly now."   
  
"No, Marc."   
  
The Captain hadn't been expecting that reply. He thought desperately of something to say. "Please don't - don't give me an answer yet. Wait until the verdict."   
  
Jacqueline looked at the floor. "If it's guilty, it would be best if you forget me," she said, rather mournfully.   
  
"I'll do no such thing!" The Captain lifted her chin with his hand and wiped the single tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Falling on your sword is a silly waste, Jacqueline. Besides, unlike some people I could name, I stand by my lady when she's under attack."   
  
Jacqueline gasped, shocked out of her attack of self-pity. "Marc you can't say that! What if he heard you?" She looked around as though at any moment Henry would step out of one of the portraits.   
  
"What if who heard me?" Laurent winked. "Did I give you a name?"   
  
Jacqueline shook her heard and smiled nervously. "No, but I know who you meant."   
  
"After the verdict? Please?"   
  
Jacqueline nodded. She knew the verdict would be guilty. Celeste and Isabelle would see to that. But if he wanted to pretend for a little longer then that's what she'd do - for him.   
  
********   
  
"Their Supreme Royal Majesties King Francis and Queen Marie and Their Royal Highnesses Prince Henry and Princess Danielle." The voice of the Royal Usher echoed through the Throne Room.   
  
Leonardo glowed with pride as he watched Danielle enter the Throne Room with her new family. He knew she had spent the last half an hour practicing her entrance and the correct way to stand. It didn't show. She looked like she was born to Royalty. Leonardo smiled at Henry's expression; the Prince looked more nervous than his Princess did.   
  
King Francis nodded to the Royal Usher. The Usher announced, "In light of the seriousness of the accusations made in front of this court two days ago, His Majesty has decreed that those accusations shall be the only order of business today."   
  
In response to the announcement, there was a ripple of conversation amongst the many courtiers present. Most of the courtiers who had missed the first de Ghent trial had made sure to be present for this one.   
  
The King glared at the talking courtiers. Silence fell across the room and King Francis nodded again. The rear door opened to admit a small scruffy figure. The Royal Usher announced, "Guy Renel, Page to the Royal Household."   
  
The door opened again, "Jacqueline de Ghent, Ward of Her Majesty Queen Marie of France." Leonardo noticed that Jacqueline looked surprised at the title.   
  
Leonardo noticed that Renel seemed to be very wary of Captains Laurent and LeRiche. The officers were standing on either side of the Royal Family like the Knights at the start of game of chess. The artist watched as King Francis began to spin the web designed by his spymaster.   
  
This was going to be a difficult case. Marguerite's evidence had not only been coerced by the use of LeRiche's herbal tea but she was also a servant with an axe to grind. Although the statement could clear Jacqueline of the charge it wouldn't reinstate her good name. It would take a good deal more to do that.   
  
Jacqueline swallowed nervously and, on the King's command, restated her case. Signore da Vinci had visited her while she was waiting to be called into the Court. He had encouraged her to answer the King's questions simply and completely truthfully. He also told her only to answer the exact questions. No more and no less. She now did exactly that in her soft voice.   
  
Next the Page restated his case. He added, with a leering smile, "She's willing to do anything, Your Majesties, even lie to you to get a place in the Court."   
  
Francis glared regally at the Page. "If that statement is proven to be false We shall add defaming a noble lady's character to your list of charges."   
  
Queen Marie rested her hand on her husband, she knew Francis only used the Royal We when he was very, very annoyed. "Do either of you have any proof to refute or support the charges?" she said.   
  
"Only my word, Your Majesty," said the Page immediately. The Courtiers gasped.   
  
"Renel, in Our Court ladies are always given the utmost courtesy and therefore speak first when addressed." Francis voice was dripping with sarcasm and menace.   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Renel earned another glare for speaking without permission. He swallowed and stared at the floor.   
  
That little pawn is quickly losing ground, thought Leonardo. So far, so good.   
  
Jacqueline answered the King's question, "Only this, Your Majesty." She held out a folded table napkin, which bore the Queen's coat of arms. "It was in my mother's, now my, possessions."   
  
"I see." Francis signalled to a Page who collected the scrap of cloth and gave it to the Queen.   
  
"She could have got that anywhere, Your Majesty. She's been in the palace for two days." The Page's voice cracked as Francis glared at him again.   
  
The King glared at Renel, again. "We have numerous statements from members of the Royal Court, members of the Royal Guard, Palace Servants, and other persons describing a number of your meetings with the former Baroness de Ghent." Another Page stepped forward with a large bundle of statements collected by Captain Comte LeRich and Laurent's men. "Those that recount seeing your assignation at the cathedral describe a white cloth changing hands. We know that you provided information. Why should We not believe that you stole Her Majesty's pendant?"   
  
Get out of that one, thought Leonardo.   
  
Revel was in a corner. Well, if he was going to fall then so was his accuser. "The Baroness had a handkerchief." He pointed at Jacqueline, "She's just making it look like it was that table napkin, Your Majesty. She's evil."   
  
No, no, no. Leonardo was almost jumping up and down in frustration. It was all going wrong.   
  
Jacqueline was about to speak but held her silence when she saw the look in King Francis' eyes; it commanded her silence.   
  
"Is anyone willing to speak for either of you?" The Queen's voice cut clearly through the room.   
  
This was Signore da Vinci's cue. He was about to step forward when the Usher approached the Royal Dais, "Your Majesty, there is someone outside who wishes to speak for Mademoiselle de Ghent."   
  
The King waved the Usher forward and the man whispered in the King's ear. Francis' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Very well, admit him."   
  
The Usher nodded and returned to his place. The door opened and the Royal Usher announced. "Monsieur Pierre le Pieu, Royal Armourer."   
  
Leonardo watched le Pieu smarm his way into the room. He could see the female Courtiers shudder as the Armourer walked past them.   
  
If looks could kill then le Pieu's would be dead. His killers would have been Marie, Henry, Danielle, Laurent and Leonardo himself.   
  
"Your Majesties. I have come to speak on Mademoiselle de Ghent's behalf." Le Pieu bowed low to the King and Queen. He stepped back when Henry began to walk toward him.   
  
King Francis grabbed Henry's arm as the Prince stepped past the King's throne. Henry stood still for a moment and glared at le Pieu. Then he stepped back to stand beside his worried Princess.   
  
To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Reflections - So Life Goes On  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Le Pieu waited until the room fell silent. He wanted to make the biggest impact possible. "Your Majesties. Until yesterday I knew little of Mademoiselle de Ghent. She never accompanied her mother and sister when they visited my home in search of funds."  
  
"Never?" King Francis looked intently at the armourer.  
  
Le Pieu smiled crookedly, the uneven stitches on his cheek pulling at his face muscles. "Never, Your Majesty. The Baroness - your pardon - the former Baroness did not trust this young lady," he pointed liquidly at Jacqueline. "She said the child was 'too honest for her own good'."  
  
The courtiers murmured in agreement. This was undoubtedly true.   
  
Le Pieu looked at the dais and avoided the piecing glares coming from both Prince Henry and Captain Laurent. The armourer fought the urge to smile. 'Soon my dear Prince I will clear this frumpy girl's name and her relatives, including you Henry, will owe me a debt of honour. A Debt that will not only restore my own honour but will also grant me entrance to the court. And then you, Sir, will have to speak to me. Pleasantly and often.'  
  
Leonardo watched intently. He liked many of God's creatures but this man was someone he could not like. He was up to something. His sort always was.  
  
The Royal Usher requested silence and le Pieu continued his statement. "The former Baroness borrowed a large sum from me, Your Majesties." Le Pieu paused dramatically before stating a figure large enough to buy a small carriage and four top quality horses. Ignoring the murmurs coming from the courtiers, le Pieu continued. "In exchange the former Baroness provided me with assorted goods from the Manor de Barbarac. After some time she renegotiated the agreement and exchanged all the goods for something I later discovered I did not have the - authority - to keep."  
  
Francis didn't like the direction this statement was taking. "What has this got to do with Milady de Ghent?"  
  
"A great deal, Your Majesty."  
  
"Well, get on with it then." Francis shot a warning glare at Henry who was clenching his sword hand as though reading for a duel. Had the boy no sense? A fight with le Pieu would destroy Danielle not Jacqueline.  
  
"He's going to ruin everything," whispered Isabelle to Celeste. Celeste elbowed her friend in the side and the smaller woman fell silent. They still had a chance to destroy Jacqueline.  
  
"When the Throne rightly gave Mademoiselle de Ghent her mother's possessions," le Pieu paused for a moment as though lost for words, "the young lady felt it was correct that she give all the items her mother had purchased with my funds to me. The goods were well short of the funds I gave Rodmilla de Ghent. Regardless I cleared the debt against the young lady's name as, in all honesty, she had nothing to do with it."  
  
Francis almost smiled. It was now obvious to him that le Pieu couldn't remember Jacqueline's first name. He looked at the young woman, "Is that true, Milady de Ghent?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Although I did keep one item, for sentimental reasons, but I replaced it with an item of greater value."  
  
The King smiled. Yes, she was too honest. "That you Milady. And thank you Monsieur. Please remain in the court Monsieur. We may with to speak with you again."  
  
Le Pieu bowed low and moved to stand beside Signore da Vinci. The artist wasn't impressed with the company and found himself regretting that he didn't have a pin to stick into the armourer - the man's ego needed some serious deflating.  
  
"Is there anyone else who wishes to speak?" The Queen asked. Both Signore da Vinci and Isabelle Richaud were about to step forward when the Royal Usher spoke. "Your Majesties. This letter," he held up a thick bundle of paper, "was handed to my assistant some minutes ago. I believe it may shed some light on this matter."  
  
"Thank you, Royal Usher." Marie looked at Francis who nodded. "Please read it to the court."  
  
"To Their Royal Majesties King Francis and Queen Marie. Your Majesties, I ask you to forgive me for not addressing you in person. I am a shy person and I believe that I could not speak this statement in front of the court.  
  
"I must apprise you of a severe injustice. Mademoiselle Jacqueline de Ghent is guilty..."  
  
The courtiers all began talking at once and a low "no" was heard from the direction of Captain Laurent. Princess Danielle buried her face in her husband's chest. Henry held her close. After a moment the Princess regained her composure and turned to face the courtiers.  
  
"Silence," roared King Francis. He looked at Danielle, concern filling him at the look of terror in his daughter's eyes.  
  
********  
  
Comtess Celeste LeCordier wanted to laugh with joy. She watched with joy as the King commanded the Royal Usher to start reading again.  
  
"Mademoiselle Jacqueline de Ghent is guilty of nothing more than having a wicked parent and spoilt, selfish sister."   
  
The uproar started again. Leonardo abandoned all pretence of protocol. He quickly walked to Jacqueline's side and quietly spoke to her. No longer alone, the girl began to look more cheerful.  
  
Danielle smiled in relief and leant against Henry.  
  
The Usher resumed reading yet again. "Rodmilla de Ghent conspired with her daughter Marguerite to win the Throne. They intended that Marguerite would marry Prince Henry, regardless of His Highness' or Your Majesties' opinion of the match. To that end they acquired the services of Guy Renel.  
  
"I have only just discovered, to my immense shame, that Renel had been supplying information to my own wife and her closest friend. My wife introduced Renel to Rodmilla de Ghent. Her mother had not trusted Jacqueline de Ghent for some time. This was because Mademoiselle Jacqueline publicly and privately expressed her unhappiness with her mother's behaviour. Because of that distrust, Rodmilla kept Mademoiselle Jacqueline away from all transactions with Renel and Rodmilla's financial backer, Pierre le Pieu."  
  
The only sound in the court was the voice of the Usher. Everyone was listening to see what else would be revealed. Isabelle looked at the door and wondered if she could escape without the guards catching her. She doubted it.  
  
"My wife and her friend are well aware that they could be ruined if Mademoiselle de Ghent denounced them to the court. To stop this they have, over the last two days, stooped to threatening the innocent lady with physical violence."  
  
The Queen raised her hand and the Usher fell silent. "Is this true child?" Marie's voice betrayed her shock. "Were you threatened while you were here at Hautefort?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Jacqueline's quiet, nervous voice echoed through the silent room. Signore da Vinci put a paternal arm around the girl's shoulders.  
  
Queen Marie noticed the glare in her husband's eye. No one threatened a lady under Francis' protection. Someone was going to rue the day they were born.   
  
Marie was sure she knew the identity of Jacqueline's tormentors. She recalled seeing a certain someone speaking at Jacqueline at dinner last night. Marie stared regally as Isabelle Richaud and was gratified to see the woman become as pale as milk.  
  
"Enclosed are three letters I found in my wife's bureau. I ask Your Majesties not to read them aloud as the language used is not appropriate for the court. One is a letter from Rodmilla de Ghent to my wife asking for advice on how to send Mademoiselle Jacqueline to a convent against her will. This letter further supports Mademoiselle Jacqueline's innocence. The other two supply information that Your Majesties may use as you wish.  
  
"Your devoted servant," the Royal Usher paused dramatically, "Comte Ercole LeCordier."  
  
As one the courtiers backed away from Celeste and Isabelle. The women stared at the other courtiers. "He's insane. Been going that way for years," said Celeste. No one believed her.  
  
The Royal Usher handed King Francis the letters. Francis read the note from Rodmilla and silently passed it and the other letter to Marie.  
  
"Milady de Ghent, please step forward." King Francis smiled, "Milady, the Crown finds you innocent of all charges. Furthermore, it finds that you have acted honourably and properly throughout this entire debacle. Therefore, I decree that all charges against you be struck from the record. Also your good name as a Lady of France and this court is restored and any damage to it shall be forgotten."  
  
Jacqueline curtsied rather shakily, "Thank you, Your Majesty." She was shocked. She hadn't expected to survive the charges. Now she had a life to live. Leonardo led her to one side of the room - the opposite side to the disconcerted and obviously ill at ease le Pieu.  
  
Queen Marie squared her shoulders, "Guy Renel, step forward." The shaking Page did as he was told. He had hoped that in the last fifteen minutes the King and Queen had forgotten him. It wasn't to be. His heart almost stopped as Marie continued to speak.  
  
Isabelle watched the sobbing Page as he was led from the room to await his execution.  
  
On the dais Marie handed the second letter to Francis. "Comtess Celeste LeCordier and Isabelle Richaud step forward, now!" Bellowed the King.  
  
********  
  
Celeste and Isabelle stood before the Royal Family like a pair of haughty vultures before a pride of lions.  
  
"Why did you keep those stupid letters?" hissed Isabelle to her friend.  
  
"Be quiet you idiot!" Celeste snarled back.  
  
"Silence!" Francis barked at them.   
  
Isabelle sniffed melodramatically into her handkerchief while Celeste stared back at the King with the insulting look that had kept her husband under control for years.  
  
Francis ignored her stare. He had stood up to bigger fish than Celeste. It would take more than a horse-faced crone wearing a bad hat to frighten the King of France. "You are accused of threatening violence to the person of a Lady of France and of this court in this very castle. A lady under the crown's protection in My home! Do you deny that?"  
  
Neither woman spoke, although Comtess LeCordier's stare grew fiercer and Madame Richaud's sniff's grew louder.  
  
"The crown takes your silence as an admission of your guilt," Marie's voice was calm and level.  
  
"This piece of filth," the King held up the letter, "implicates both of you in treason. Namely a wish to, We quote, 'make that Royal red-headed Medusa eat her words and put her idiot Princeling child in his place'. There are more treasonous and libellous statements in this letter however, as the Comte LeCordier rightly said, they are not fit for the ears of the Ladies of the Court let alone the eyes of Her Majesty. Not only did you write this filth to each other but you also kept the letter. You," King Francis bellowed at them, his hands shaking in anger, "wrote these words about my family! Do you deny it?"  
  
Neither woman said a word. Isabelle's sniffs had become sobs. Celeste was no longer staring at Francis but at Jacqueline. However, she was thwarted in her attempt to intimidate the girl when Leonardo stepped into Celeste's line of sight and stared unwaveringly back at her.  
  
Queen Marie took hold of her husband's hand. "Your Majesty, you'll make yourself ill." Her formal tones were softened by the gentle look in her eyes. It was times like these that Francis showed her just how much he truly cared about her.  
  
Francis nodded, squeezed Marie's hand with his and took a deep breath. "There is no place in France for treasonous, maleficent cats! You are hereby both stripped of your place in this court and you," he snapped at Celeste, "will be stripped of your title. You are both sentenced to immediate transportation to the Americas for life. Remove them!"  
  
"Been wanting to get rid of those two for years but could never find the evidence," murmured Francis to Marie, whose eyes twinkled at him. "Then you'll like this," she said under her breath while she passed him the third letter with her free hand. Francis let go of her hand and began to read the letter.  
  
They need not have whispered as everyone else in the room was watching Celeste struggling to remain in the Throne Room. Isabelle was leaving the room quietly as Celeste kicked at the shins of the young Guardsman escorting her. Two other Guardsmen sprang to his aid, each grabbing one of Celeste's arms.   
  
When Celeste finally realised she couldn't escape she yelled, "You're a brainless old fool Valois. You always will be!"  
  
"Stop!" commanded Queen Marie. The three Guardsmen looked at the dais, saw the tiny nod from King Francis and stopped. "Celeste LeCordier, as a former member of this court you were accorded leniency in your sentence. Now by your own words and actions you have signed your own death warrant." Marie looked at Francis, who nodded his approval, before she continued, "You shall accompany Guy Renel to the block. Take her away."  
  
Danielle was watching her father-in-law as he read the letter. The King turned towards them, handed the letter to Henry and winked at Danielle. The Princess was at a loss. What was the correct protocol for being winked at by the King? Was she supposed to wink back? Or had the King winked at her to take her mind off what was going on? Should she even be having these silly thoughts when someone had just been ordered to their death? She smiled nervously at her new father and decided that she'd ask him later.  
  
The King turned back to the court and said quietly, "Monsieur Pierre le Pieu, please step forward."  
  
********  
  
"Do you have a four?"  
  
"Go fish," said the very proper voice of the Usher's Assistant.  
  
"I am at Comtess, you can't execute me!" cried a voice.  
  
The Usher's Assistant got up from his seat to discover who was yelling. He opened the waiting room door in time to see the shouting Celeste LeCordier being dragged down the hallway by three large Guardsmen. He returned to his seat and picked up his playing cards. "It appears, Monsieur, that you may not be required to give evidence. Do you have a three?"  
  
"That's a relief," Gustave smiled across the table, "I was dreading standing up in front of the King. Go fish."  
  
The Usher's Assistant picked up a card, grinned and placed a pair of threes on the table.  
  
"Lucky sod," muttered Gustave cheerfully.   
  
"So, sir, do you have an eight?"  
  
********  
  
Pierre le Pieu stepped forward and smarmed his way across the room to stand in front of the Royal Dais.   
  
Henry felt Danielle tense beside him. He thought it was due to le Pieu. He gave Danielle a glance of reassurance and then he realised that she had been reading the letter over his shoulder. Henry quickly shoved the letter into his jacket. He never wanted Danielle to read anything that horrible - he was astounded that his father had allowed his mother to read it.  
  
The King's words erupted into Henry's thoughts.  
  
"Monsieur le Pieu, did you know what Rodmilla de Ghent intended to do with the money you gave her?" Francis' voice was beginning to sound tired. The last hour had been emotionally trying on everyone and especially on the King who liked to imagine that his home was a safe place.  
  
"Clothes, jewels and information, Your Majesty," purred the armourer.  
  
"Did you know that at the time?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. A good businessman always knows where his money is going."  
  
King Francis raised one eyebrow and smiled coldly at the man in front of him. "So, Monsieur le Pieu, you are telling me that you knowingly funded treason."  
  
Le Pieu's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open so that he resembled nothing so much as a rather startled frog "Uh, no. I didn't know it was treason." Le Pieu gulped, "Your Majesty."  
  
"That's the biggest load of #@$%^&% I've heard today!"  
  
"Your Majesty!" Marie looked at her husband. She whispered, "I agree but you shouldn't say it, dear."  
  
"My apologies to the Ladies of the Court." The King sighed and said grumpily, "Le Pieu, I have a letter here which incriminates you. You may choose to contest it or you may accept the decision of the court."  
  
Le Pieu looked up at the tiring Francis and the annoyingly complacent Prince Henry. "I will accept Your Majesty's decision."  
  
"Very well. It is the decision of the Crown that you be stripped of the position of Royal Armourer and furthermore your are to be banished from this court and this province for a period of two years. If you wish to return to the court after that time you will have to prove to the court that your character is reformed and your honour restored.  
  
"Guards, please escort Monsieur le Pieu to his horse and ensure he leaves the palace grounds immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Le Pieu bowed knowing that although he'd escaped death or transportation that his future in the French Court was non-existent.  
  
The King and Queen rose to their feet and left the room; the rest of the Royal Party, Signore da Vinci, Milady de Ghent and Captains LeRiche and Laurent followed in their wake.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Oh botheration," said the concise, ladylike voice of Queen Marie of France. Marie shooed away the servant who had come to her aid and attacked the stain on her skirt with her napkin. She was annoyed with herself. Royal diners were not supposed to drop soup on their clothing.   
  
At the other end of the dining table Francis bit his lip, now was not the time to say a word no matter how tempting it was. If there was one person in the world Francis was afraid of getting angry it was his wife; she knew exactly where and when to attack and she almost always won. The King sipped his soup and watched Henry address Jacqueline de Ghent.  
  
"Speaking of clothes," Henry ignored his mother's glare and the muffled, soupy chuckle from his father. "Why did you give your dowry to that man? He certainly didn't deserve it."  
  
"Yes, why?" added Danielle. "You should have kept it." She leant forward to take hold of her sister's hand across the table.  
  
"I couldn't keep the clothes and jewellery because of how they were bought, Your Highness." Jacqueline stared at her stepsister's hand and wished that the King hadn't sent the Captains back to their duties. Marc's presence would have been reassuring right now. Although he had lost his temper when he'd discovered what she'd done. No, on second thought it was probably better that he wasn't here.  
  
"And because the clothes didn't fit you?" Leonardo smiled.  
  
"No, Signore, mother's clothes would have fitted with a little alteration." Jacqueline blushed slightly when the Queen shot her a Regal glare.  
  
"Ladies do not discuss their figures at the dinner table. Nor," the Queen looked at Danielle, "do Princesses sit like that." Danielle quickly let go of Jacqueline's hand and sat up straight while the Queen said, "I expect better of you at the dining table, Signore. You are not a maiden in need of tutoring."  
  
Leonardo apologised then said, "Madamoiselle, pardon me asking but what did you do with what was left of le Pieu's money?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Jacqueline. "Oh, I kept a little of it, Signore."  
  
"And the rest, child?" Everyone jumped; until now the King hadn't said a word.  
  
"My mother owed the servants a lot of wages, Your Majesty." Jacqueline hesitated. She was very embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving, especially from the men at the table. She hadn't sat at the same dining table as a man since her cousin's last visit three years ago and that didn't really count; Frederikus wasn't Royalty or a famous artist. "So I paid them five years wages, each."  
  
"I am sure they were happy to receive it." Francis commented, "Although five years is a little too generous, child."  
  
"I'm not so sure, father," Henry grinned. "They must be worth their weight in gold if they put up with that woman for ten years."  
  
Danielle had grabbed hold of Jacqueline's hand again. "Thank you, Jacqueline." Danielle smiled, "I am sure they were very happy."  
  
Jacqueline nodded and both young women giggled.  
  
The Queen sighed, "Danielle and Jacqueline, tomorrow you will both come to my rooms after breakfast for a long discussion on deportment and table manners. Until then I give up."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Francis. The King picked up his soup bowl and drank his soup straight out of it with a loud slurp.  
  
Henry laughed. He saw the look of horror on his mother's face and applied himself to eating his soup properly.  
  
Signore da Vinci quickly changed the subject of the conversation to architecture.  
  
********  
  
"Glad to see the back of him."  
  
Laurent followed the direction of Captain Arnaud's gaze and saw Captain Comte LeRiche's party leaving on the westbound road. Arnaud and LeRiche disliked each other so intensely that it was only their loyalty to King Francis and their honour that allowed them to work together. Their loathing for each other was so strong that King Francis deliberately kept them apart, even now when the Guard needed the extra help.  
  
Laurent changed the subject, "Any news of the Duc de LeGrande?"  
  
Arnaud looked up at him, "No, which I suppose is a good thing. We would have head if they needed assistance or if the Spanish had captured them." Arnaud returned to the morning inspection of the perimeter guards. Laurent walked with him. Neither man wanted to consider the possibility that the Duc could not contact the King and why that would be so.  
  
"I hope they return soon. I need to get back into some serious training." Laurent smiled ruefully.  
  
Arnaud nodded, "They had better make it very soon or you won't fit into your armour." Arnaud was disappointed when Laurent didn't take the bait. He was in the mood for a good argument.  
  
"I'm not LeRiche," Laurent smiled at Arnaud's look of surprise. And I'm not your whipping boy, added Laurent silently. Arnaud glared at Laurent and marched off on his inspection. Laurent let him go; the man needed to burn off his anger.  
  
As Laurent began making his way to the stables he pondered the current state of the Royal Guard. The Duc, the King's best military commander, had been gone for six months. That alone was worrying. The fact that he'd taken with him the two youngest Captains, two Lieutenants and thirty highly trained Guardsmen had left Hautefort's defences strained to say the least. Laurent was sure it was only de LeGrande's need to impress that had made him take so many officers, although Laurent wouldn't say that to the Duc's face.  
  
Still there was a good side. If all four Captains had been in Hautefort then Henry would never have escaped once let alone five times. If Laurent hadn't been wounded eight months ago defending Henry, then he not only would he be fitter but also probably would have been with the Duc's party. And neither of them would have met the ladies in their lives.  
  
Sometimes things did work out for the best.  
  
********  
  
Danielle and Jacqueline were sitting, sipping tea and recovering from a morning of deportment and manners and preparing themselves for an afternoon of dressmakers and cobblers. Danielle had dismissed the servants and the young women now had the tiny drawing room all to themselves.  
  
"I'm so glad Henry's gone off on 'business' for the day. I love him dearly but we've been together so much the last two days that I feel like I need some time to catch my breath."   
  
"Oh!" Jacqueline looked at her stepsister. "Do you want me to leave, Da- Your Highness?" She was surprised when Danielle leant forward and hugged her.  
  
"Never, ever call me that in private. We are sisters. And no, I don't want you to go. Ever." Danielle smiled and returned to her tea. "So, tell me all about Captain Laurent."  
  
Jacqueline smiled shyly, "He's nice."  
  
"Just nice?"  
  
Jacqueline giggled.  
  
Danielle smiled, "Oh, he's that nice! Sounds like I'll have to ask him if he's intending to marry my sister."  
  
"Please don't, Danielle." Jacqueline's voice was pensive. "We haven't spoken since yesterday and - "  
  
"And?" Danielle prompted. She was stunned when Jacqueline burst into tears.  
  
********  
  
Louise sighed and looked around the room one more time. It was as clean as her old bones were going to get it. She picked up her brush and cloths and made her way downstairs.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs when Maurice ran up to her.  
  
"Come and see." Maurice took the tools from her hands and led her to the door. Paulette was standing to one side of the open door.  
  
Coming up the drive was the Prince, his guard and three wagons. The wagons were full of servants, workmen and supplies.  
  
Maurice and Louise hugged each other and laughed. The Manor was saved!  
  
********  
  
The three remaining servants of Manor de Barbarac bowed, "Your Highness."  
  
"Good day to you all." Prince Henry greeted them cheerfully. "I have decided to do up the Manor and it's grounds. I have brought some help to do it."   
  
Maurice almost fainted in shock when Henry dismounted from his horse and addressed him, "Maurice, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Maurice was concerned. What would come next? There were a lot of fit, young men in the wagons. Would the Prince see the mess the Manor was in and ask him to leave?   
  
"My wife," Henry smiled when Louise and Paulette sighed at the mention of Danielle, "tells me that you are the Manager of the Manor and you were the Manager during her father's time. Would you mind showing the foreman what needs fixing to bring it back to the state it was in when your Master was alive?"  
  
Relief washed over Maurice. "It would be my pleasure, Your Highness." Maurice, his back straight with pride, walked over to the foreman and the ten labourers. Within moments they left to inspect the Manor's grounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Henry quickly introduced Louise and Paulette to the Manor's new permanent residents: two young maids - one a scullery maid, the other a housemaid; a ten-year-old stableboy; and a groom. The young maids, both about fifteen years old and a little shy of the Louise and Paulette, mumbled their names and curtsied. The stableboy nodded a greeting and said something cheeky - earning himself a reprimand from the slow talking but quick witted middle-aged groom, who introduced himself with a small bow to the women.  
  
Louise was relieved to hear from Henry that two of the labourers would be staying on to do the heavy work and the gardening, under Maurice's supervision.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Louise said quietly. "It will be so good to have regular help. But, Sire, how will we feed them all and where shall they sleep?"  
  
Paulette watched Henry as he pointed out the large number of supplies, which included enough food for everyone for four days and bedding for the labourers' field camp. She could see what Danielle saw in the Prince. He certainly was very decorative and he had a nice manner. 'I wonder if he's got a sense of humour?'  
  
Paulette smiled at the Prince, "Thank you for the buffet, Your Highness. It's a sight for these sore old eyes."  
  
"You are welcome. Though the food is not a buffet it's..."  
  
Henry realised that Laurent was smothering a laugh in a cough and the groom was grinning. Henry followed Paulette's gaze to the young men walking across the fields. The Prince gave the woman a quelling look before grinning broadly. "Oh, get to work unloading this lot will you."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Paulette said primly and curtsied, very properly.  
  
"Have you no shame," muttered Louise as she organised the puzzled young maids.  
  
The Prince and Captain Laurent left the servants to unpack the supplies and took their horses and the impish stableboy to the stables. There, Henry said hello to his old friend, Auguste's stallion, while Laurent put the stableboy to work tending to their steeds.  
  
********  
  
Henry had decided to stay until he was sure that Maurice, Louise and Paulette were in control of the situation. He was pleasantly surprised when less than an hour later after their arrival the labourers had started work, the smell of cooking was wafting from the kitchen and the stables were bustling with activity.  
  
With the labourers organised, Maurice returned and took Henry and Laurent on a special tour - The Danielle Tour. Maurice showed them where Danielle had worked and explained what she'd done to keep the Manor afloat. He even added the occasional comment about Jacqueline for the Captain's benefit, much to the officer's embarrassment.  
  
"I want to show you this now, Your Highness, before the men clean it all up." The old man smiled at the Prince. "When she puts her mind to it, the Mistress can do anything." He pointed out the orchard, the vegetable garden and the well and told Henry about Danielle's workload. "It was common for the Mistress to carry eight or more buckets of water a day." The old man shook his head. "She should never have had to do what she did, Your Highness. I did try to stop it. I spoke out against it and the Baroness sold me to pay her taxes. Which gave the Mistress even more work." Maurice sighed, "The Baroness didn't need to sell me, there were more horses here than she needed."  
  
"Horses don't talk back," Henry replied in a stunned tone. Desperate to lighten the situation he added, "Do they Laurent," and winked at his guardsman.  
  
"No, they don't, Your Highness." Laurent waited until Maurice had walked a little away from him before saying, quietly. "Leonardo appears to have forgotten that joke, please don't remind him, Henry."  
  
Laurent was wondering what Henry would say his silence was worth as Maurice led the men into the house. They followed the old man up the stairs to the attic room and the stark reality of Danielle's life.   
  
The Captain looked at the holes in the ceiling and listened to the scrabbling birds on the roof. Even now in the middle of the day there was a strong draft. The draft would be freezing cold during the winter. Laurent could barely believe that the Princess Danielle had survived in these conditions for ten long years. Well, if the look of horror on Henry's face was any indication, she would never want for anything again, especially not warmth.  
  
********  
  
The Royal Wardrobe Mistress held up another gown for inspection. The Queen and the two of her ladies-in-waiting present shook their heads.  
  
"No, thank you, Genevieve. There are already quite enough young ladies of the court wearing that style. Whatever possessed the seamstresses to make so many?"  
  
Genevieve put the green dress with large gold buttons into the discard pile. "I believe, your Majesty, they were ordered for a wedding party. The bride changed her mind."  
  
"About the gowns or the groom?" Danielle giggled; she was heady from the events going on around her.  
  
"Both, Your Highness." Genevieve picked up another gown, this one a concoction of powder blue and creme satin. The Queen had no objection to this one or the next three.  
  
"Well, that gives you two dozen to try on, Your Highness." Genevieve smiled at the Princess as two servants carried the last of the gowns into the dressing room. "I hope you will find enough gowns to make do until your own gowns can be completed."  
  
"Two dozen! What will I do with so many gowns? I shall only try on a few."  
  
Jacqueline watched the Queen as she skilfully quashed Danielle's objections with the suggestion that it would not hurt to try them all on. Some may not suit. Danielle was led into the changing room by one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. Jacqueline was about to follow when the Queen asked her to stay.  
  
"Genevieve, please find some suitable gowns for Mademoiselle de Ghent. She only has the one and is in need of some variety." The Queen nodded regally to Jacqueline; "I expect my ward to be appropriately dressed for her station."   
  
Queen Marie had not been surprised to find Jacqueline's in tears earlier in the day. The child was to all intents and purposes orphaned. Jacqueline was also tired, feeling a little sorry for herself and carrying a torch for a certain someone - a tearful combination. Marie hoped that a good night's sleep in new, quieter quarters, a few pretty dresses and Danielle's plans for this evening would heal Jacqueline's wounded nerves.  
  
Marie turned to leave then stopped, "Genevieve, be sure to include any other garments that the Mademoiselle may require. I shall be with the Princess."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jacqueline stammered as the Queen and her remaining lady-in-waiting left room.  
  
"So, my dear, let's see what's hiding under that terrible dress." Genevieve smiled and led Jacqueline to the changing screen.  
  
********  
  
"I shall, Your Majesty." Laurent bowed and left the Throne Room as Henry entered it.  
  
"What was that about, father?" Henry was puzzled, immediately on their return Laurent had disappeared without a word into the Throne Room.  
  
"This and that," replied King Francis. He pointed at a marker on the map, "Mostly that."  
  
Henry studied the map. It appeared that the Duc was returning and was less than a week's travel away. He became engrossed in the map and the political implications of what he was seeing. If it worked it would ensure peace for possibly five years.  
  
Henry and Francis began to discuss the situation and for the first time in a long time neither of them lost their tempers.  
  
********  
  
Jacqueline stood behind the screen and took a deep breath. It was a strange feeling. Usually she couldn't breathe in a court dress. She wasn't too sure about the dark blue gown. It showed a lot more of her shoulders, neck and waist than her old gown had.  
  
"Is this all right?" Jacqueline stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
The Wardrobe Mistress looked at the young woman. "Who are you? I thought Mademoiselle de Ghent was back there."  
  
Jacqueline smiled. "Oh, please don't. Does it look all right?"  
  
"It looks very nice indeed, Mademoiselle. As you do too - when you're not trussed up like a chicken for roasting." Genevieve had been scathing when she'd seen how tight Jacqueline's clothes were. She'd provided Jacqueline with a new cinch and chemise before instructing one of her assistants to dispose of the old cinch and dress. Jacqueline had heard the instruction and had become fiercely protective of the horrible green dress, insisting on keeping it for 'sentimental reasons'. Rather than argue with the girl, Genevieve had added it to the pile of clothes to be taken to Jacqueline's quarters.  
  
Jacqueline looked very different in clothes that fitted and suited her. Genevieve had to admit that although the girl would never have the Princess's fragile beauty, she was very attractive.   
  
The door to the dressing room opened and Danielle and Marie entered the room. Danielle was looking very flustered and very pretty in a deep red gown while the Queen exuded Regal Calm.  
  
"All right, Mother. I shall take the eighteen gowns. But I don't know when I'll wear them." Danielle looked over at Jacqueline. "You look wonderful!" The Princess smiled and said, "Now that you are all dressed up, you shall have to dine with Henry and I tonight."  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Danielle hugged the elderly artist. "I'm so glad you could come, Leonardo."  
  
"I could not miss your first dinner party, Your Highness." Leonardo smiled at the young woman who was ordering him to 'call me Danielle' during the dinner. The child was so full of life and happiness; Henry was going to have his work cut out keeping up with her.  
  
"Is that quite appropriate, Your Hig - Danielle? I thought you wanted your friends to help you with your 'dining etiquette'?" Leonardo winked at Danielle and shot a glance at Jacqueline. He knew exactly what this dinner was in aid of. Judging by the look of bemused exasperation on her face, Jacqueline knew too.  
  
"Well, yes, Signore, I do want help with my etiquette," Danielle said in a Regal voice, "But in semi-formal rather than formal situations." She giggled, "Do I sound like Her Majesty?"  
  
"Very like," said a familiar voice. Danielle spun around and ran to Henry who was entering the room. The Prince caught her and laughed, "Rule number one, dearest. Princesses do not run in a dining room nor do they knock over their Princes like that."  
  
Leonardo looked at the young man. Henry had changed so much in the two weeks since Leonardo had first met him on the road to Hautefort. And all for the better, it seemed.  
  
Captain Laurent entered the room to the sound of laughter. Danielle was busy tickling Henry and so she missed seeing the stunned look on Laurent's face when he caught sight of Jacqueline. She also missed the momentary flash of pride in Jacqueline's eyes.  
  
Leonardo watched the silent conversation that was taking place between the guardsman and his lady. They were very good at it. Within a few moments they had said hello, swapped compliments, confirmed that they we both still interested in each other, and expressed their exasperation at the heavy-handed approach of a certain Princess to their relationship. All without Henry and Danielle noticing a thing.  
  
The elderly artist was considering how to best catch the silent conversation on canvas when Danielle and Henry decided it was time they behaved themselves.  
  
"Rule two, Danielle, is never to tickle your husband in the dining room." Henry smiled, escorting his wife to her seat.  
  
"At least not in front of the guests, Your Highness, and especially not on a Friday," Laurent said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
The concern that washed across Danielle's face was banished by Henry's voice, "He's joking, Danielle. You'll get used to it, believe me." Henry winked and walked to his chair at the other end of the small, by Hautefort standards, dining table.  
  
Laurent sat beside Jacqueline who turned three shades of pink and became engrossed in arranging her table-napkin on her lap. He smothered a smile, which threatened to escape when he met Leonardo's amused gaze. The elderly artist gave him a 'don't look at me for help, son' look and listened to Danielle who was talking about her experiences that day.  
  
The Princess's voice trailed off when the food arrived and servants served the first cover in silence. Danielle wasn't sure of what to say and the others weren't going to help her. She needed to learn how to be a hostess.   
  
The situation soon got the better of Henry's sense of humour.  
  
"So, Marc, do you like the party so far?" asked Henry. If his wife was going to use a battering ram to get Laurent and Jacqueline together then he may as well go along with it.  
  
"Henry," hissed Danielle.  
  
"Reminds me of dinner at my sister's." Laurent grinned. "Nice food and a suitable young lady."  
  
Jacqueline spoke for the first time since Leonardo had arrived, "That must be embarrassing, Captain." The girl pushed her piece of fish around on her plate. She was too nervous to be hungry.  
  
"Oh, it was; the first ten or twelve times." Laurent grinned, "The pity is Claudette's got no idea of the sort of lady I like. She always picks brash, bossy, blonde girls. Like herself."  
  
Leonardo smiled and busied himself with his food. That, he suspected, was as close as the Captain was going to get to a declaration tonight. He pretended that he didn't notice Laurent's right hand sneak over to squeeze Jacqueline's left hand, before the Captain too began to eat his food.  
  
Danielle was determined to make the conversation work. So she grabbed hold of the only material she had. "Your sister lives near Hautefort, Captain?"  
  
"My elder sister, Claudette, is in Paris at the moment, Your Highness. With her husband the Comte de Chantourelle."  
  
"Oh. Is your family from near Paris, Marc?" Danielle hoped that using the Captain's first name would relax him. It didn't seem to work.  
  
"No, Yo- Danielle. My father's family is from Normandy." Laurent returned to his food.  
  
"You said your elder sister?" Danielle was getting used to this now. She knew how to speak with people. She just had to get the subject right. "Do you have other sisters and brothers."  
  
"I had four sisters. There are two left now, Claudette and Adrienne. Four of my six brothers are still alive."  
  
"Oh, how sad." Jacqueline said quietly. "To lose so many."  
  
"Seven out of eleven's not bad, my lady," Laurent smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, my -," the Captain paused and started counting to himself, "my eight nephews and nieces make up for it."  
  
"Eleven children! Your mother must have been a busy lady, Captain." Leonardo smiled.  
  
"Yes, she was. She was calmest lady I've ever met. I can only remember her angry once, when she was dying. She said that after bearing that many children it was undignified to die of such a stupid thing as The Gripe*."  
  
Jacqueline gasped. Henry looked across the table at Danielle who was silent with shock.   
  
"Rule three," said the Prince, "One does not discuss death at the dinner table."  
  
"Sorry, Henry. I forgot." Laurent returned to eating his food.   
  
Leonardo suspected the Captain had got the result he was after. Danielle stopped trying to be like 'Her Majesty' and began to talk with Jacqueline about the manor and her friends.  
  
********  
  
"That was very naughty of you, Marc." Jacqueline looked up at the Captain. He was escorting her to her quarters. The dinner party had been successful, even with Laurent's comments.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love." The Captain didn't sound at all sorry. "It's just that Danielle was interrogating me the way that my sister does and, well, I just reacted how I would to Claudie."  
  
"What did you call me?" Jacqueline had stopped and was looking up at him. Her eyes were full of shocked surprise, which Laurent misread as anger.  
  
"I've done it again, haven't I." Marc looked down at her ruefully. "It must be that dress. It makes you look even more beautiful."  
  
Jacqueline shook her head and blushed slightly. "You are a very naughty man."  
  
"Do you think that a well behaved man would act like I did at the Masque?" Laurent looked at his blushing lady. "I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask if you would marry me?"  
  
"Marc Laurent!" Jacqueline looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"That's me." The Captain grinned, not caring if the world saw them together. "So? Should I ask?"  
  
********  
  
The church bells were tolling for the start of the Mass. The Royal party were making their entrance between the rows of Pike Guards as they had so many Sundays before.  
  
Leonardo watched Danielle's back as she squared her shoulders and walked into the church beside her Prince. She was so sweet. Like a little sparrow ready to fight for its territory and its place in the world. He hoped there wouldn't be too many hawks in her future.  
  
The old artist was feeling tired. The last fortnight had been a whirlwind of activity. He would be glad when the Mass was over and he could go back to his room for a nice long nap. He may even have missed the service today if he hadn't suspected that Francis and Laurent were up to something.  
  
He shot a glance at the Captain beside him. The man was composed and calm. Leonardo hadn't seen him that calm in the fortnight he'd known him. Not even the jokes Leonardo had fired at him outside the church had scratched that calm exterior. Was it due to the return of the Duc, the impending sale of Rodmilla and Marguerite de Ghent, or was it something else? The artist pondered the possibilities through the Mass.   
  
The ceremony was coming to a close when Leonardo caught King Francis' gaze. The King winked at him. What in the world?   
  
Leonardo was about to ask Laurent what was going on when the Priest read out the Banns for Marc and Jacqueline's wedding.  
  
********  
  
The Royal Coach rumbled its way through the town on its way back to the Castle. Queen Marie waited until they had left the crowd of courtiers and the church far behind before questioning Francis about the matter at hand.  
  
"I thought she was My ward, Francis de Valois. Why did you not tell me?"  
  
The King gave his wife a puzzled look, "Whom?" He loved baiting her like this.  
  
"Oh really, Francis. Jacqueline de Ghent, of course," Marie tried to be stern with him, which was difficult when he was in such a cheerful mood. "Why didn't you tell me that Captain Chevalier Laurent had spoken to you?"  
  
"He speaks to me every day, Marie. I don't have time to tell you everything every guardsman under my command tells me. I'd never get anything done." King Francis nodded regally at a group of merchants who were bowing to the Royal Coach as it passed. "Anyway, the girl didn't say a word to you or Henry and Danielle."  
  
"Yes, it's most ungrateful of her, Your Majesty," said the Queen's lady-in-waiting, from where she sat opposite the Queen. "It must be her bad upbringing."  
  
"Nonsense," Francis laughed. "I see Laurent's hand in this. Too much interfering from matchmakers makes a man secretive."  
  
Marie looked at her husband and tried to think of a reasonable argument against his statement but it sounded right. It also sounded suspiciously like something Francis would encourage the Captain to do. Annoyed, Marie couldn't think of a clever comment and settled for a peevish, "Oh Francis, really!"  
  
The King smiled, very slightly, at his win and continued nodding and waving to his subjects.  
  
********  
  
The dull, grey sky reflected Jacqueline's mood as she walked down the long corridor to the Royal Laundry. The servants she passed nodded respectfully at her. She suspected that a few days ago they would have ignored her. It was amazing what a nice dress and a large guardsman at one's side could do.  
  
When they neared their destination, the Captain stepped level with Jacqueline and gave her a searching look. He knew from their long conversation the day before that she needed to do this but Laurent wasn't sure about it. He feared this would take more strength than she had.  
  
Rodmilla and Marguerite were bored and unhappy. They had been ordered to wait in the airing room until they were taken to the auction yard. To pass the time, Marguerite was examining her work roughened, dye-stained hands and whining. Rodmilla was ignoring her daughter's mutterings and was trying to make her clothes look more presentable - she was failing abysmally.  
  
The airing room opened and the person they'd both least expected or wanted to see walked into the room.  
  
Rodmilla looked at her younger daughter. She was dressed in a gown that Rodmilla would have been proud to wear when she was a Baroness. There was a new confidence about Jacqueline that was disconcerting. Rodmilla wondered how much of it was due to the armed guardsman with her.  
  
"Isn't the guard a bit excessive, Jacqueline. We can't harm you." Rodmilla smiled.  
  
"Much," snapped Marguerite.  
  
Captain Laurent glared at them, "Be quiet, servants. You will only address the lady when addressed and then in the proper manner." Rodmilla and Marguerite both glowered at the Captain. The Captain stared back at them and was rewarded by a flash of panic in the women's eyes.  
  
Jacqueline looked at the woman who had borne, abandoned, reclaimed, raised and humiliated her and felt nothing but pity and sadness. She looked her mother in the eye and began to speak. "As you know you are both to be sold today and -"  
  
"You're going to buy us? Make us you pets? Is that it?" Marguerite sneered at her sister.  
  
"Silence!" roared the Captain in his best Parade Ground voice. Marguerite jumped and stepped back away from the soldier.  
  
Jacqueline tried not to smile. Her terrible sister looked like a tiny mouse hiding from a big, bad cat. She turned to cat in question and said, "Thank you, Captain." Then she looked back at the women, "Mother. Marguerite. I came here simply to say that I forgive you for everything you did to me. I know you had your reasons for doing what you did. I wish everything had turned out better but it didn't."   
  
Jacqueline took a deep breath and continued, "It is not my place to forgive you for the other things that you did but I am sure that once you have made your penance then you shall be forgiven by all the people you wronged."  
  
"Thank you, milady," Rodmilla's calm voice hid her churning emotions. How dare this worthless child come in here and speak to her like that! Rodmilla stared coldly at Jacqueline. "But I would prefer not to receive your forgiveness. I only have one daughter and this," she waved at Marguerite, "is she."  
  
Marguerite sniffed, "Who'd want forgiveness from a fat cow like you anyway?" She stiffened when the Captain, his face set with anger, took a step towards her. Marguerite was surprised when Jacqueline put her hand on the Captain's arm. He stopped, looked at her and then stepped back.  
  
A week ago the insults would have worked. Now Jacqueline simply ignored them. She was not going to lower herself to their level. She had only wanted them to understand. But they were so bitter and unchanging. So determined that theirs was the only way.  
  
Laurent watched proudly while Jacqueline looked Rodmilla in the eye and said, "Thank you for your time." She turned to him, "Shall we go, Marc?" He nodded and followed his lady out the door, leaving the speechless women behind.  
  
********  
  
Gustave and Leonardo were so engrossed in a conversation about the qualities of light that they didn't notice the carriage had stopped until Maurice opened the door and Jacqueline climbed down.  
  
"Signore da Vinci, Monsieur Manon, welcome to the Manor de Barbarac." Maurice bowed to the artist and pretended that his wife and Paulette were not busy hugging Jacqueline behind him. They were making such a fuss over the girl that one would believe it was more than a week since they'd last seen her.  
  
"Thank you, Maurice," Gustave said in a masterly tone which earned him a fatherly glare from Maurice.  
  
Leonardo smiled indulgently at Gustave and stepped down from the carriage. Gustave followed the Signore - he carried the parcel Leonardo had entrusted to him as though it was the most precious and holy object in the world.  
  
The Captain handed his stallion over to the groom and walked towards the rest of the party. "I hardly recognised the place, Maurice." The Captain smiled at the elderly man. "You have done an excellent job."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Maurice bowed to the Captain. "Although the workmen the Prince loaned us did most of it before they left."  
  
"It's just as I remember it was when Papa-Auguste was alive." Jacqueline's eyes were sparkling as she walked over to join Laurent and Maurice. Laurent was stunned again at how beautiful she looked, even clad in her old green dress. "Danielle will be so happy. This was what she always wanted."  
  
"Well we've got things to do before they arrive." Leonardo hurried Gustave and the parcel into the house. "Hurry along. I need to find the best place to hang it."  
  
Gradually the rest of the party followed them into the house. Both Louise and Maurice were determined that the Signore weren't going to make a mess of the walls. Paulette decided to keep an eye on Gustave who she knew was likely to be a little silly when he was overexcited. While Jacqueline and Marc took a tour of the house, stealing a kiss in every empty room they found.  
  
Leonardo finally found the perfect location for the painting. It was already occupied by a mirror, which Maurice moved into the master bedroom. Leonardo ordered everyone out of the room until he had the picture hung just right. He did so with barely a moment to spare for Gustave had spotted Henry's horse galloping up the road.  
  
********  
  
Danielle was so happy that she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. When Henry had said that he had a wedding present for her she hadn't expected anything like this!  
  
The fields, her father's orchard, the vegetable gardens were all neat and tidy. It would take a season to bring the trees and the fields back to their full glory but the manor was as she remembered it. Danielle felt the years of guilt she'd felt lift off her. Her father's home was as it should be. She knew that Papa would have been proud.  
  
Henry was awed by the look of joy, happiness and contentment on his wife's face. He had no doubts that he had made the right decision in life and love.  
  
********  
  
"Oh Leonardo, it's wonderful!" Danielle hugged the elderly artist and looked again at her portrait. Did she really look like that? The face was so angelic.  
  
Leonardo looked around the room and soaked in the sensations of this perfect moment. It was a sensation so indescribable that even an artist as skilled as Leonardo could not capture.  
  
Everyone in the room felt the same. Maurice and Louise hugged each other - happy to see their Danielle so happy. Paulette clipped the cheeky Gustave over the back of the head as he scoffed at Danielle's title; which earned Gustave a few false punches from Danielle. Marc and Jacqueline held each other's hands and whispered to each other - the Captain telling his lady that it was just as well that Leonardo hadn't painted her portrait as he couldn't have done her justice. Marc received the quelling, loving look he was hoping for and held his lady a little closer.  
  
Henry made a comment about the painting that earned him a scold from Danielle. Soon he and Danielle were sharing loving quips about living happily ever after.  
  
Leonardo smiled and savoured the joy and happiness around him. "Treasure this moment, my dear friends." He added silently, 'The memory of it will keep you though all the good and bad times ahead.'  
  
Maurice and Louise nodded their understanding to the artist.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Maurice whispered to his wife.  
  
"Yes," replied Louise, looking at Leonardo. "The Master's happy."  
  
Maurice smiled. "Yes, he is." And for a moment Maurice was sure he could hear Auguste laughing.  
  
THE END  
  
* ( Archaic term for appendicitis.)  
  
  
Author's Note - I hope you enjoyed this story. Apologies if it's a bit melodramatic but what's romance without a bit of melodrama. :) 


End file.
